Lost in Adventures
by ninakietnaki
Summary: Some stories from the everyday life in Happy Tree town, with my OC Skip and all the others in town. No longer accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Be happy everyone! I'm doing a new fic and I'm accepting OCs. The fic will be following the life in Happy Tree town of my OC Skip, the rest people and OCs. The fic will be usually many different small stories. There will be adventures, funny situations, love life of the OCs and many other stuff. This fic has also many genres.**

**Skip: Wow! Many things happen then I'm lost in town. 0w0**

**The people here will be normal humans with animal features like ears, tails or antlers. Also they will be usually teens, with some exceptions.**

**Skip: Ninakietnaki doesn't own the real HTF characters, meow. 0w0 **

**Here is a very small intro for the fic.**

**Skip: Also, if you want to submit your OC, fill the form down.**

* * *

It was a usual morning in Happy Tree Town. Everyone were waking up and preparing themselves for the new day.

Inside one house, in the bedroom was sleeping a 16 years old boy. The alarm clock started to ring and the boy turned it off. He woke up and sat on his bed. He was a cat with pink ears and a pink tail with dark pink at the tip. He had short dark pink hair and yellow eyes. His face was so cute, that anyone could mistake him for a girl. He stood up and took some clothes from the wardrobe and started to dress. He wore a pink shirt with one yellow fish-bone printed on it, jeans and yellow shoes.

"Another great day in Happy Tree town." the boy said yawning. His name was Skippy the Cat, but everyone called him Skip.

He headed out of his room and went downstairs to the hall. Before he do anything else, he thought about breakfast and decided to go to Petunia's diner.

He went outside his house and started to head to the diner. After walking some distance, he saw Nutty.

"Good morning Nutty!" greeted Skip.

"Hahaha! Good morning! Where are you going? Hahaha!" asked Nutty hyperactive

"To Petunia's diner of course." said Skip

"Hahaha! This is the opposite direction!" said Nutty

"Really? I was sure that it was from this direction"

"Hahaha! You lost again aren't you? You really have no sence of direction since this continues almost every morning! Hahaha!"

"You can't blame me that I'm easily lost, because I can't remember the way there. Can you help me giving me directions to go there?"

"I will take you there! Hahaha! Since I was going there anyway!"

The boys started to walk to the diner's direction. On the way they were greeting other people and were having a conversation.

"Hahaha! I wonder how I will die today! Yesterday I died because a bookcase fell on me! Hahaha! I shouldn't have followed Sniffles at the library!" said Nutty

"Really? I died only two days ago, because I was lost and as I was walking, I fell in a fish tank with electric eels. I still don't understand how I ended up there." said Skip

"Hahaha! Bad for you! I think you will die today somehow, because you didn't yesterday!"

"Who knows, at least I will try to eat some sweets and to go somewhere with some friends, before that happens."

"Now that you said about sweets I will eat as more as I can! Hahaha! Especially, since today will be Flaky's birthday!"

"Yes, all the town will be there or at least those who won't die until then."

"Hahaha! I'm sure that Flippy will flip out and will kill us all, again!"

The boys continued to talk as they were headed to the diner.

* * *

** Not the best intro I could think, since I'm sleepy. But anyways I will wait for the OCs**

**Skip: We accept OCs ONLY through PM. Here is the form. 0w0**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Bio:**

**Hate:**

**Like:**

**Fears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush:**

**Misc: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip: Thanks to those who sent their OCs! 0w0**

**In this chapter will be, mostly, the introduction of the OCs**

**Skip: Also, if someone wants to add or submit an OC, know that we still have room for 2-4 more.**

** The submissions will stop after the 3rd Chapter is out or when I will write it on the summary.**

**Skip: Let's eat breakfast or at least try! ^w^**

* * *

Skip and Nutty arrived to the diner and walked inside. Skip looked around to make sure that one particular person wasn't there. After seeing that this person wasn't there he sighed in relief. Nutty quickly ran to the counter, dragging Skip with him.

Behind the counter was Petunia talking to a 6 years old boy, who was sitting on a chair and eating some cookies. He was a tabby cat with dark gray ears and a dark gray fluffy tail. He had medium length, straight, messy, dark gray hair and greenl eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, light brown cargo shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Rainier do you bought Flaky a present for today?" asked Petunia the little boy.

"Yesterday, I all by myself went to miss Nina's gift-shop and I all by myself choose miss Flaky's present." said Rainier proudly

"Hahaha! Good morning Petunia!" said Nutty

"Good morning Nutty and Skip" greeted Petunia

"Hello Nutty! Hello miss Skip" greeted Rainier

"Rainier I told you many times, that I'm not a girl. So please don't call me 'miss'." said Skip

Rainier shook his head and said "A boy can't be pink! And a boy can't have a girl's face."

"But I'm a boy and a cat just like you." said Skip

"No, you're not! I'm a gray cat and you're a pink cat! A boy can't be pink! Pink it's a girl's colour." said Rainier stubbornly

Skip didn't say anything. Rainier was a still a little kid and the conversation would led them to nowhere.

"What will you order?" asked Petunia the two teens.

"Hahaha! I will take a whole cake, ten muffins, hahaha two cream pies and four packs of cookies!" said Nutty

"That's a lot Nutty." said Skip to the boy and then turned to Petunia "I will just take some waffles, with whipped cream and strawberries."

Petunia wrote down the orders and yelled "Stinky! Come here to help, with the orders!"

From the other side of the room, sitting at a table, where two, 16 years old boys. They stood up and walked to their direction.

The one of them had spiky white hair and his black skunk ears where hidden under his white fedora hat. His eyes where blue and he had a black skunk tail. He was wearing a blue shirt under an unzipped white sweater, black jeans and black/white sneakers.

The other one had black hair and red eyes. His red bear ears where hidden under his Chicago Hooters hat. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

They came to them and the skunk said "Not now Petunia! Me and Zer0 are going to meet Cuddles and Toothy, to check out a cave they saw yesterday."

"No! You're not going anywhere! Because you will probably die and then you will miss Flaky's birthday party! Now help me with the orders!" said Petunia.

Stinky was going to protest, but Zer0 said to him "Don't worry about it, it's fine. We will just go there tomorrow. Flaky's birthday is more important, right now."

Stinky nodded and started to help Petunia with preparing the orders.

"Zer0, what did you bought for Flaky?" asked Skip

Zer0's eyes went wide and he said in panic "Man! I totally forgot about this! I will go to buy it now!". He ran out of the diner, but then he returned and standing at the entrance he asked "What should I buy for her?"

"I will come with you to help!" yelled Stinky, leaving his work and ran to Zer0. Stinky was the fastest runner in town so, in a blink of an eye he was already outside the diner.

"STINKY! COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME! YOU LAZY SKUNK!" shouted Petunia, but the boys had already left. "I can't believe he left me like this! What kind of cousin he is?" she muttered.

"Rainier, did you come here alone?" asked Skip, the small boy.

"No, miss Skip! First I was coming here all by myself, but Samiee came along on the way!" the boy replied, munching a cookie.

"Where is Samiee then?" asked Skip looking around.

"I'm here!" said a voice and a 16 years old boy came out from the diner's kitchen.

He was a fox with orange hair, orange white-tipped ears and an orange tail with a white tip. His right eye was red and his left eye was blue. He was wearing an orange shirt labeled "Z?" in the middle, black and white striped long sleeve under it, black skinny jeans and gray high top converse. He also was wearing a black scarf, british style glasses, and had a case on his back, which contained his katana. He was holding an empty cookie jar and was eating a chocolate chip cookie, having an adorable happy expression on his face.

"Did you found the cookies I asked for?" asked Petunia, turning around to face him. When she saw him holding the empty jar, her right eye twitched and she screamed "SAMIEE!? YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES!?"

"Yes and they were tasty!" he said happily.

Petunia was ready to scream again, but they heard an explosion from the kitchen and black smoke started to come out from the closed-door. The kitchen's door opened, leaving the black smoke to come in the room and from inside stepped out a 17 years old girl, who was coughing.

She had yellow bear ears, long orange curly hair that reached down to her hips and yellow eyes. She wearing a pink t-shirt, denim shorts that go above her knees and black flats. She walked to the counter and took a seat.

"Destiny! What happened in there?" asked Petunia worried.

"Cough... I was trying... cough... to bake a cake..." the girl replied in coughs.

"Do you need water?" asked Samiee bringing her a glass of water.

"Thanks" Destiny said taking the glass of water.

Skip looked at the girl and thought to himself _"I still find weird the fact, that Destiny is Disco Bear's daughter. I should ask Nutty what he thinks." _He then noticed that the candy addicted squirrel was missing and asked "Where is Nutty?"

Everyone looked around and they saw him dead on the floor, with a bloody metalic barbecue stick sticking out from the back of his head and his face was in a small pool of blood.

Everyone in the room looked at Petunia who said nervously "Oops! I think I mistook the cotton candy sticks with the barbeque ones."

Rainier started to clap his hands and said with happiness "Yay! Nutty isn't coming! That means I will eat all the candies by myself with Cub!"

*After two hours*

Everyone had left the diner to prepare for the party. Skip was walking at the road and was heading somewhere specifically. As he was walking he started to think _"Funny thing. I can't even remember how to go back to my own house, but I always remember the way to hers." _His thoughts were interupted when he bumped on someone and they both fell down.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Skip apologized. He looked at the person and saw a girl that he hadn't met before.

She was a panther with a light gray tail and her ears where white at the front and light gray from behind. Her hair was white with light gray streaks and her eyes where light blue. She was wearing a sweater, the front half was white the back was light gray, with long sleeves that covered her hands, black pants and light gray sneakers.

"I'm sorry, too. I wasn't watching where I was going also." the girl said shyly.

Skip noticed that her head was turned to his direction, but her eyes weren't looking at him. He said looking at her eyes "You're blind!"

"How did you noticed?" she asked

"It's like _deja vu! _I met the Mole the same way. His glasses were knocked off and his eyes stared at me the same way, like yours. Now that I think about it, the only difference is that his eyes where lavender colour." Skip said scratching his head. He stood up and extended his hand saying "Do you want help to stand up? My name is Skippy, by the way."

"Yes, please and my name is Mirrors." she said extending her hand.

Skip helped her to stand up and asked "How come I didn't meet you before?"

"I live here only for two months and I don't come out outside very often." she replied.

"You're like my friend. She is usually closed at home, but I go there often to take her out. You probably hadn't met her, because she isn't very social." Skip said with a smile.

"You know I have to go now. I need to do something, before the birthday party." Mirrors said a little awkwardly

'Then I won't keep you. I also have to go somewhere. Bye! See you at the party!" he said while he was walking away.

"Bye!" Mirrors waved to where she assumed he was, thinking to herself _"This guy is friendly and very weird."_

Skip arrived in front of a house. He knocked the door and soon a small robot opened it.

"Hello Alex! Is Shrapnel inside?" Skip asked cheerfully

"HELLO SKIP! MISS SHRAPNEL IS IN HER WORKSHOP! COME IN!" said Alex in his robotic voice.

"Don't tell her, that I came. I want to make her a surprise!" he said to the robot

"UNDERSTOOD!" Alex replied and went to continue the house cleaning.

Skip tip-toed to the end of the room and walked down the stairs that were leading to the workshop. He grabbed the doors handle and swung the door opened, yelling "GOOOOOOD MORNING!"

The girl inside the room just spat out her coffee.

She was a 16 years old arctic fox, with white ears and tail. Her white curly puffy hair was in a side ponytail and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a scarf with blue/purple stripes and had purple goggles on her head. She was wearing a simple fluffy white dress with ruffles, purple buttons down the front and had blue sleeve cuffs. She was also wearing purple stockings and blue shoes.

She looked at him with wide eyes and said "Skip! You scared the crap out of me!"

He ran to her, took her hand and dragged her out of the room saying "Come on Shrapnel! It's time to go to Flaky's birthday!"

"B-b-but t-the p-present..." she muttered.

Alex was at the door holding the present. Skip grabbed it saying "Thanks Alex! You're prepared as always!"

"HAVE FUN AND DONT DIE SOON!" the robot said waving at them.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. If someones OC wasn't introduced enough or wasn't on this chapter. They will be on the next one.**

**Etna&Cloud: Why Nina is in the story and we are not?**

**First, I like her more than you two. Second, I need her for a chapter I plan to make about felines. And third and most important...**

**Etna&Cloud: Yes?**

**...I want to torture you :p**

**Etna&Cloud: D: **

**Skip: As we said if anyone wants to send or add an OC there still room. Please review on this chaptie, meow. 0w0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina: Time to introduce the rest OCs for the fic :D**

**Where is Skip? I don't see him anywhere!**

**Nina: Maybe he is lost again?**

**I will check the reviews... Stripes and Mirrors kidnapped Skip! D:**

**Nina: Shifty! Lifty! Please, steal him back!**

**Lifty&Shifty: On our way! *left for the rescue***

**As they will be on their small mission, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

*Somewhere in town*

Zer0 and Stinky where both walking in town frowning.

"I can't believe we were searching for two hours and that every store was closed!" said Zer0 in annoyance.

"That happens when you try to buy a present at the last moment. Also today it's Sunday." Stinky replied, tired from all the walking.

"Do you know any other place we can go for a present?"

"I see Nina's house ahead of us. We can go there since it's also a gift shop, but probably she isn't home today."

"Yeah, probably... Is that Splendid over there, peeking at the window?" asked Zer0 pointing to some bushes, outside Nina's house.

"I think. Let's check it out." said Stinky, also noticing the super hero.

The two boys silently approached the blue haired teen, from behind and Zer0 asked "What are you doing here Splendid?"

Splendid jumped in surprise and quickly pulled the two boys into the bushes.

"What are you two doing here?" Splendid wishpered in panic.

"We just asked you the same!" wispered Zer0 in surprise.

"Why are dragged us in the bushes and why are we wishpering?" asked Stinky wishpering surprise, too.

You shouldn't be here! It's super hero business!" Splendid continues to wishper in panic.

The boys heard girls laughing from inside the house and peeked to the window. Inside the shop-house they saw two girls.

The first was a 17 years old girl with long to the shoulders lime green hair and amber coloured eyes. She was wearing a blabk shirt with one sleeve and a yellow star printed on it, a green tank top under it, blue jeans, a green bracelet on her right hand and green sneakers. She had green cat ears with black tips and two green black-tipped cat tails.

The second was a 15 years old girl with long light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt, a short blue skirt with white leggings, white/pink shoes and a blue bow on her hair. She had a pair of light blue cat ears and a light blue cat tail.

"Super hero business you said?" said Stinky looking at Splendid and raising an eyebrow.

"It looks more like spying on the girls to me." said Zer0 with a smirk.

Splendid started to sweatdrop and said in a trembling voice "Actually I..."

"Don't tell me you was spying on girls again. Man, you're started to become like Disco Bear." said Stinky, holding his laugh.

"You know I..."

"Dude, you really need to stop spying every girl in town. And is that a new girl with Nina?" asked Zer0 pointing at the light blue haired girl.

"I haven't seen her before. So, did you was spying on the new girl this time?" said Stinky

Splendid didn't said anything. He ran away, in his super speed, blushing wildly.

"Look at him. Running away, just like this." said Stinky shaking his head with a grin.

"Come on Stinky! Let's go inside and buy a present for Flaky, before Nina leave." said Zer0 standing up from the bushes.

The boys entered the house and the door made a small bell above their heads to ring.

"Hello Zer0 and Stinky. What brings you here?" asked the green haired girl.

"Hehe... You see Nina... I forgot to buy a present for Flaky..." said Zer0 nervously, scratching his head.

"Don't worry! You can take something from here!" the girl replied.

"Thanks... Who is your friend?" he asked looking at the other girl.

"Hi, my name is Shine. I moved here two days ago." the light blue haired girl said with a sweet smile.

"Shine, the bear here is Zer0 and the skunk is Stinky." said Nina introducing the two boys.

"Nice to meet you." Shine said to the boys.

"Guys, can you please take Shine with you to the birthday party?" asked Nina

"You won't come to the party?" asked Zer0 shocked

"I have 2 hours shift at the hospital. So I will come a little late. Can you please take Shine with you?" the girl said anxious, with her ears dropped down.

"Don't worry we will!" said Stinky

Nina's ears perked up and she hugged the two boys "Thanks guys! I owe you! You can take what you want for free!"

*Samiee's house*

Samiee was looking around his house to find the present. "Where did I put it?" he asked himself.

_"It's at the window"_ said a soft voice.

Hearing the voice Samiee glanced, in surprise, at the window and saw the red packed box with the green ribbon next to a plant pot. There at the plant pot was an iris blossom. It wasn't just an ordinary iris that anyone could see at the flower fields, no, this was a special, a rare one. It's falls were a violet colour with black spots and small yellow patches, the petals were a plain violet and the style arms were pitch black. Samiee aproached the flower quietly.

Since he was small Samiee had a gift, the gift to talk to the nature. He wasn't surprised from the fact that the flower could speak, since only he could hear the plants to talk to him. He was surprised only because this specific flower just spoke. He had found this flower a month ago, alone in the forest, surrounded by the large trees. It was so small, beautiful and fragile. It was exposed to many dangers out there, that Samiee decided to take it home and take care of it.

The flower never said even word to him and Samiee made many attempts to talk with it, but it remained silent. Samiee could often tell the flower about his crush, Flippy, about his life and his friends. Sometimes he made the flower giggle and at least that made him happy. But sometimes at night he could hear it cry and if he asked it what's wrong, the flower still remained silent.

"Thank you" he said to the iris. He grabbed the present and walked outside the house, happy that finnaly he heard the flower's voise.

On his way to Flaky's house, he saw two persons walking on the street. The first one was a 19 1/2 years old girl with light blue hair and teal green eyes, with three scars over her left eye almost like something clawed her. She was wearing a blue sweater, blue jeans, blue shoes and a black scarf. She had light blue cat ears that are hot pink on the inside and a light blue fluffy cat tail. She was holding a birthday gift in her hands.

The second one was a 9 years old boy that was also a cat. He had red ears and a red tail. His hair was crimson red and his eyes were also red. He was wearing a black skull t-shirt, red jeans and matching red shoes. He was running around happily, holding a birthday present in his hands.

Samiee greeted them saying "Good morning Bluepelt! Hello Bravekit! Are you going to Flaky's?"

The boy ran up to him excited "Hello Samiee! We are also going to Flaky's birthday! I have a present for her! Look!" he said showing the box.

"Sure Bravekit! She will be happy when you will give it to her!" said Samiee smiling to the boy.

"You know! Soon my name will be Bravepaw! It will change on the next full moon! That means almost a month remained!" the boy said jumping in excitement.

Samiee patted the boy's head, messing his hair "That's good news for you Bravekit."

"Hello Samiee. I hope you wasn't injured today." said Bluepelt with a smile.

Samiee didn't had time to reply, because someone approched his from behind and covered his eyes "Guess Who!?"

Samiee immediately recognized the voice. He blushed wildly and his ears dropped down "F-Flippy!"

"How you always know that it's me?" asked Flippy, taking away his hands.

"Just a feeling." said Samiee, still blushing.

"Hi Flippy! Are you coming to the birthday too?" asked Bravekit

"Of course! I wouldn't miss her birthday for anything in the world!" said Flippy

"Sorry, but can we get going? We don't want to be late." said Bluepelt calmly and everyone continued to walk, until they arrived to the party.

*Somewhere where Skip is lost*

Skip was walking at the streets with Shrapnel following him from behind. Skip stopped and looked at Shrapnel, scratching his head and laughing nervously "You know Shrapnel, I think we are lost!"

Shrapnel's ears dropped down and she said anxious "What? I though you remembered this time!"

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions. I see Destiny and Yoyo! Let's ask them!" said Skip and ran up to the girls, dragging Shraplel with him.

With Destiny was walking a 19 years old girl with short curly black hair tied into two pigtails with straight bangs across her forehead and hazel eyes. She was wearing a cream colored vest with black buttons, grey shorts with pink leggings underneath, boots with bells on their rims and a necklace with a yellow and red yoyo pendant on it. She hd black bear ears and a green bear tail. She was chewing a bamboo stick and this showed that she was actually a panda.

"Hello guys! What's up?" asked Yoyo, still chewing her bamboo stick.

"You see. We got lost, while we were trying to go to Flaky's house." said Skip

"Since we are going there, you can come with us." said Destiny with a smile

Skip hugged Destiny saying "Thank you!"

Shrapnel was looking at this with jealousy in her eyes and was planning a way to get revenge on the girl. When Skip released Destiny from his grip he said to Yoyo, pointing at the bamboo "How can you eat that stuff?"

"I like them! Do you want some?" she said extending one bamboo stick to him.

He started to wave his hands in front of him and said quickly, with a nervous smile "No,no,no! Thank you but... I will eat something at the party!"

"Okay then! More for me!" she said, with a shrug. Skip just sighed in relief.

Shrapnel had approached Destiny and said "Look! A swallow behind you!"

Destiny looked behind to see the swallow "I don't the swallow anywhere."

"Ohhh! You missed it." said Shrapnel in a fake sadness, while she was thinking _"Hehe! This is my revenge!"_

"So, we will keep standing here? Or will go to the party already?" asked Skip

"Oh! Let's get going!" said Destiny and they headed to the party.

* * *

**What? You were thinking that Skip will be the ONLY main character? Pffftt! Come one guys! Because it's my fic and he was introduced here, doesn't necessary mean that he will be the only main character. Some of the OCs will also be main characters, but I won't tell which of them will be.**

**Nina: Here is the list of the OCs that are in this fic and their authors.**

**Shrapnel **_ShrapneltheArcticFox_

**Rainier **_MuffinHTF_

**Samiee** _Flippy Face_

**Mirrors**_ stripesthetiger_

**Zer0 **_Carlos45_

**Stinky **_Carlos45_

**Destiny **_BunnyTheEpicBunny_

**Shine **_Story telling-talent fairy_

**Bluepelt** _Broken and Grim Ruin_

**Bravekit/Bravepaw **_Broken and Grim Ruin_

**Yoyo **_YoYoHTF_

**We are not accepting any OCs anymore! **

**Nina: Even through you will sneak someone new inside.**

**Shut up! Don't reveal the surprise! And where are Lifty and Shifty with Skip, anyways?**

**Nina: *shrugs***

**Please review on the chapter and know that Skip is catnaped. **


	4. Party Disaster

**Yay! Time for party!**

**Lifty&Shifty: *returned with a bag* Mission complete! We brought Skip!**

***Opens the bag and sees Mirrors inside***

**Mirrors: What happened? Where am I?**

**O_e *twitch*... You good-for-nothing-thieves! That's not Skip! Get out of my sight now! *throws a slipper at them as they run out of the room***

**Nina: What are we gonna do now?**

**You go and bring here a big box and I...*looks at Mirrors***

**Mirrors: Ehh... Can you tell me where I am?**

***takes dust tape* ...I will take care of her.**

**Nina: Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Party Disaster**

Flaky's birthday party was held at her backyard and everyone had a good time... well the most of them had.

Rainier was playing tag with Bravekit, since Cub had died this morning. Renier complained as he was chasing after Bravekit "That's no fair! You cheated! I wasn't ready! I will show you for tagging me! All by myself!"

"Haha! You need to catch me first!" Bravekit replied sticking out his tongue.

Rainier became furious and yelled "Get over here, you little! I will catch you and will teach you a lesson! All by myself!"

"Little? But you're three years younger than me! You're the little here!"

"No, I'm not! I'm not a little! I can do many things by myself! Also, I'm manly and buff!"

"Yeah right! And I'm the tooth fairy!" said Bravekit in laughs, as Rainier was chasing after him enraged.

Cuddles, Toothy, Zer0 and Stinky were preparing a firework display. Each one of them were holding a box with fireworks and went next to the fence. "Flaky is gonna love those!" said Zer0, putting down his box.

"Where did you get so many of them?" asked Toothy, curious about where Zer0 could find so many fireworks in so short amount of time.

"Who cares! They are fireworks! I can't wait to to lit them up!" said Cuddles in excitement.

"I'm still not sure, if this is a good idea." said Stinky with hesitation in his voice.

"Relax, dude! Everything is gonna be fine. No one will get hurt, by some fireworks." Zer0 reassured his friend.

"Too bad, that we need to wait." said Cuddles and his ears slightly drooped down in disappointment.

Suddenly Stinky dropped down the box he was holding and ran away. "What's the matter with him?" asked Toothy. "Hey!" someone yelled behind them "Have you seen Stinky?"

The three boys quickly shook their heads and Zer0 said "No Petunia! We didn't!"

Petunia just raised an eyebrow "Okay then. If you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him."

"We will!" the boys replied in unison and Petunia walked away.

At the right side of the backyard Giggles, Bluepelt, Shine and Lammy were having a conversation. "What you think about our town Shine? Do you like it so far?" asked Lammy.

"Yes, I like it. It's peaceful in here despite the fact that people die everyday." the girl replied

"You will get used to it." said Giggles giggling

"You can get used to the fact that people come back the next day, but you will never get used to the pain you're going throught every time you die." said Bluepelt

"That's true. Also you can't get used to Flippy's flip outs. Right Mr. Pickles?" Lammy said to her stuffed pickle

"Flip outs?" Shine said the words in question

"You're new, so you don't know. Let us explain." said Bluepelt and the girls started to explain about Flippy's PTSD. Soon Petunia joined them at their conversation. But they were interupted by Disco Bear, who started to flirt with them.

Yoyo, Flaky, Destiny and Mime were looking how Disco Bear was flirting with the girls. Destiny was covering her face in shame, because of her dad "God! Why he is my dad?" she mumbled to herself.

Yoyo was looking at Disco Bear with dreamy eyes and said "Isn't he amazing?"

The others looked at her like she was insane and Flaky stuttered "Y-you find h-him amazing?"

"Yes, I find him cool and awesome." Yoyo replied

"WHAT!?" the others said in shock, that even Mime's voice was heard. They stared at the girl with wide eyes and their jaws were dropped.

Destiny had completely freaked out and started to shake "I-I n-need t-t-to d-drink s-something..." she said and walked away.

"I w-will go t-to Flippy he w-wants me s-something." Flaky said nervously and walked over to Flippy and Handy. Mime without a word just walked over to Shifty, Lifty and Mirrors to tell them about the shocking news, leaving Yoyo alone to admire Disco Bear.

Sniffles was talking with Shrapnel about inventions, while Samiee was standing next to them eating a whole plate with chocolate chip cookies and Skip was sleeping under the table.

"You know Shrapnel, I would like you to come tomorrow and help me finish my latest invention. I can't trust Lumpy or Nutty with this one. We also will test it afterwards." said Sniffles, pushing his glasses back.

"What kind of invention is it?" she asked with interest.

"It can turn a plant in to a living person."

Hearing this, Samiee's ears perked up and he left his plate with cookies on the table "You know Sniffles, I'm against this kind of thing. You shouldn't interfere with nature.

"You don't understand Samiee. This is evolution. I will be able to turn a normal plant into a real person, like you and me. Think the possibilities of an ordinary rose to be turned into a beautiful girl." said Sniffles with excitement.

_"So that's the reason."_ thought Samiee rolling his eyes "But still you mustn't go against nature. The plants are happy as they are. They are also wiser than us and they know that something like this is wrong."

"Because you can speak with the nature that doesn't mean that you're always right it." said Sniffles a little upset.

"Samiee is right, Sniffles. You shouldn't change the nature. Don't you think so too, Shrapnel?" asked Skip, putting his arm around Shrapnel's shoulders and making her blush.

"When did you woke up?" asked Sniffles in annoyance.

"When I heard about your newest invention." Skip replied smiling. Then he noticed that someone is coming to their direction "Uh oh! I gotta go!" he said and ran away.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sniffles, "Hey guys!" said a voice behind them, "Here is your answer." said Samiee.

"Hi there Giggles. Looking for someone?" asked Shrapnel

"I was wondering if you saw Skip. I haven't seen my cute little kitty at all." Giggles replied giggling.

Hearing this Shrapnel gritted her teeths and clenched her fists, but she kept a calm expression. Samiee and Sniffles started to feel the tension in the air and backed away a few steps. As for Giggles, she just didn't noticed anything and continued "I wonder why he keeps rejecting me. He obviously doesn't like any other girl, since he doesn't show affection for any. Also the other girls isn't pretty as me, so they could be able to be with him."

"Maybe he actually likes someone. Or maybe it's because you're dating Cuddles?" said Shrapnel as calmly she could and clenching her fists even more tight.

"No, I don't think so. Also, I could easily dump Cuddles if I want to and-", Shrapnel cut her off "Giggles, would you want punch?", "Of course!" Giggles said happily.

"I have a bad feeling about this." wishpered Samiee

"Let's hope she doesn't mean an actual punch." Sniffles wishpered to him.

To their relief Shrapnel turned to the table and grabbed a plastic cup. She looked at the bowl with punch and then she glanced a bottle of hot chilli sauce.

Skip was hidding in some bushes that were at the other side of the backyard. Mirrors heard that someone was hidding in the bushes and approached him from behind "What are you doing?". The boy jumped in surprise, but he quickly calmed down and said in relief "Oh! It's just you Mirrors. For a second I though that Giggles found me."

Mirrors recognized his voice and said "Skippy, nice to see you agaiin. You know, I wanted to ask you something, but you had already left."

"Really? What do you want me to ask?"

"Could you please keep my blindness in secret? Because I want to live a normal life."

"I don't have intention to tell anyone, anyways. I think it's more fun for people to figure out by themselves. It's like a game to see how observant can be someone." he said smiling sweetly and swinging his tail happy.

"You're really weird." she said, sweatdroping a little.

From the house came out Lumpy holding a birthday cake for Flaky. Flippy lit up the candles and got everyones attention "Time to sing the birthday song!" After saying this a scream was heard and everyones attention turned to Giggles. She took a whole pitcher with water and started to drink it and became soaking wet. She trew the epty pitcher and ran to the hose screaming "HOT! HOT! HOT! I NEED WATER!"

As she was running, she tripped over a garden sprayer and fell on Lumpy. The cake fled from his hands and a lit up candle landed on the fireworks.

"Uh oh!" Zer0, Cuddles, Stinky and Toothy said in unison.

Soon all the fireworks made a loud colourful explosion and everyone fell on the ground. Then everyone stood up, the most of them glanced at Flippy with fear. The explosion flipped him out and now Evil was standing there with a malicious grin and holding his bowie knife. He grabbed Giggles and stabbed her in the chest, as she was screaming. Then he brought down his knife, leaving a giant cut over her abdomen and took out her guts. Then he pointed his bloody knife to the others and said "Who's next?" Everyone screamed and ran to different directions for their lives.

*After a while*

Evil had killed anyone in sight, but some people managed to escape. The only who were spared were Samiee and Skip. Evil pulled his knife from Cuddle's dead boy and looked around to see if there was anyone else. He noticed that Skip and Samiee were standing together and watching him. Seeing Samiee near Skip, Evil panicked but didn't showed it. He rushed to them and pulled Samiee away from the other boy "Stay away from him! This guy is very dangerous! You don't know what he can do!"

Samiee blushed from being so close to Flippy, but he gave a questioned look at Skip who was eating a cupcake with one cute expression on his face. _"How someone like him can be dangerous?"_

Evil pointed his bloodied bowie knife to Skip "Don't dare to act cute in front of me! I saw what you really are!"

Skip threw back his cupcake and asked with a smirk "And what I am?"

"Don't play dump with me! You know that the only reason I don't kill you, is because I don't want to go through this again! And I don't want Samiee to go through the same!" Evil slightly blushed at the last remark.

Samiee looked at Evil and wondered what he meant "Evil, can you tell me what are you talking about?"

"Leave..." Evil replied

"What?"

"I said leave! Before I change my mind and kill you!" he shouted. Samiee did as he said and left, bothered by Evil's strange behavior.

"You're harsh with him." said Skip.

"Why do you care? Think about yourself! No one would wanted to be friends with you, if they knew that you really are!"

Skip's ears drooped down in sadness "That's not true..."

"It's the truth and you know it! Even that white fox wouldn't want to be near you, if she knew your secret!" Evil said with a smirk. Even through he couldn't harm him physically, he decided to do it emotionally. A dark purple flash appeared for a second at Skip's eyes and Evil backed away, now knowing that it's a bad idea to continue this or try that kind of thing again.

"What you said hurts..."Skip said saddened, but he smiled again "..but you're still my friend!" then he hugged Evil.

Evil's right eye twitched _"Are you kidding me!? Is this guy an idiot?"_ and he yelled "GET OF ME YOU DEMON!? I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!?", but Skip ignore him and was hugging him having a kitty expression, while Evil was struggling to escape his grip.

*Samiee's house*

Samiee was inside his bedroom, lying on his bed and was talking to the iris flower, to forget what happened. He told everything that happened at the party and now he was talking about Sniffles's new invention. The flower was silent as always.

"Can you believe it? He is going against the nature, with that invention!" said Samiee indignant "He said that he can transform any plant into one of us! I think I should stop him from doing this machine!"

_"I would wanted to be a real person like you."_ said the iris shyly.

"Eh?" Samiee was surprised to hear the flower's voice again and from what it said "Why would you wanted to be like us? I mean all the plants would never want this."

_"It's because of you Samiee. You was telling me about your friends, how happy you usually are, you told me about your love and I was always thinking 'Why I can't be like you? Why I had to be a flower?'. I want to live a life like yours and your friends'. I always wished to be like one of you."_

"But that's wrong and you know it very well. It's a big risk to go against the nature. Something bad may happen. Whould you wanted to take a risk like this? The nature is obviously against for something like this!"

_"Yes I would. If it's to live a beautiful life like yours, I would take that risk."_

* * *

**I had many issues making this chapter. I think it came out crappy and I still think that I shouldn't have posted it T^T **

**Nina: Brought the box!**

***puts the tied up Mirrors in it* Take the box and mail her**

**Nina: Ok! *leaves***

**-after a while-**

**Did you sent her back to Stripes?**

**Nina: Emm... did you wanted me to send her there?**

**O_O Where did you send her!?**

**Nina: To Samiee?**

**Oh dear...**


	5. Iris and Ares

**I'm in good mood, because Grimm's first episode of the second season came out! :D**

**Nina: Time to see what Sniffles's new invention will do!**

**Also since the characters in this fic can't be called humans or animals they will be called wesens, like in the Grimm series!**

**Nina: You should stop being so hyper about this.**

**I can't! The episode stopped at a cliffhanger! Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Iris and Ares**

The next day, after the party incident, everyone had regenerated and they returned to their normal lives. Sniffles was in his lab and, with Shrapnel's help, he finished his latest invention.

"Finally, it's done!" Sniffles said proudly, looking at his invention. The invention was a metallic cylindrical arch, that could fit easilily three persons in it, with a glass door. The arch was attached, with metallic pipes and cables, to a large machine that had many buttons, switches and a screen. The machine was attached with some cables to a computer and a keyboard.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? Even if it works it may have flaws. And I still think that this invention is a bad idea." said Shrapnel with worry.

"You worry too much about this Shrapnel. That's why we are going to test it first. Since you helped me, and considering the fact that your inventions almost never have flaws, there is only one to million percent chance for something to go wrong."

"The risk is still high." said a voice behind them. Both, Sniffles and Shrapnel, turned around surprised and they saw Skip sitting, cross-legged, on the table.

"How did you sneaked in here? I thought that the door is locked!" said Sniffles

"I'm cat! Duh! I just came through the window." said Skip, like it was something obvious.

"You shouldn't sneak in other people's houses like this!" said Sniffles, annoyed.

"Welcome to my world!" said Shrapnel rolling her eyes.

Suddenly they heard a sound of breaking glass, behind them. Sniffles and Shrapnel, turned around and saw Rainier who had an innocent expression on his face and had his hands behind his back "Whooops!". On the floor were glass shards of some broken test tubes.

"Rainier! How did you get in here!?" asked Sniffles irritated.

"Well... Lumpy died this morning because he put a metal fork inside the toaster, again, and he had few electric shocks and then he catched fire. Then I all by myself went to look for Samiee, but I found Miss Skip who was lost again. She said that she was coming here to see your new invention and I, all by myself, showed her the way. Then Miss Skip teached me how to sneak inside a house, through a window, like all the real cats do! And I sneaked in here, all by myself, after Miss Skip showed me." said Rainier proudly.

"Skip!? You teached a kid to sneak in other people's houses!? That's very irresponsible from you!? What a person teaches something like this to a little kid!?" yelled Sniffles pulling his hair. Shrapnel was looking at them speechless.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm already a grown up!" Rainier complained, crossing his arms.

Skip just had a cheerful expression and said "Relax Sniffles! Rainier is cat and he should know how to sneak somewhere! Don't worry, he can take care of himself!"

Sniffles left eye twitched and he was about to yell again, but the doorbell rang. "Who is it now!?" he said walking to the door. He opened the door and outside was Samiee, holding a small plant pot with a flower. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Nice to see you, too." said Samiee, walking inside.

Sniffles shut the door closed and asked "What brings you here?"

"Came to test your invention." said Samiee

"Ha! Yesterday you said 'I'm against this invention and you shouldn't go against the nature, blah blah blah'." said Sniffles mimicking Samiee's voice.

"First of all I don't sound like this! Second I'm still against this, but I'm a good person and I want to help the iris! And third the iris, on it's own will, wants to become a westen, like us!"

"Really? The flower wants to become a real person like us?" asked Rainier curious.

"I haven't seen a flower like this before. What kind it is?" asked Shrapnel looking at the iris closely.

"It's a rare iris, that is also a medicine. It can cure from any poison and can quickly heal deadly wounds. In the past were plenty of these flowers, but because of it's use they quickly disappeared." said Samiee

"Wow! I didn't knew that a flower like this even exists. Where did you learned everything about it?" asked Shrapnel

"At the library, I was-" Samiee started.

"Booooriiiiiing! Can you test that machine now!?" said Rainier impatiently.

"Give me the iris Samiee." said Sniffles and the boy gave it to him. The scientist went to the arch, opened the glass door and put the flower inside. He then closed the door shut and went to the computer. "Let's see... I don't know what kind of animal the iris will be, but I know that it's body will be around the same age with us. Sinse the flowers are genderless we can decide which side we will keep. Do it want be a female or a male?"

"I think the flower's personality is more of a female, or that looks to me so far." said Samiee

"What will happen to it's male side?" asked Skip.

"If the experiment will be a success, it will be removed and deleted." said Sniffles, while typing on his computer."I also made it like this, that with the body it will have clothes. Now Shrapnel, turn the black switch."

Shrapnel obeyed the order, she turned a giant black switch at the mashine and it started to work. Steam started to come out from the pipes and covered everything inside the arch, hidding the flower. Sniffles was continuing to type something on his computer. Everyone stared in silence at the anteater and the invention. Sniffles then walked to the mashine and started to press some buttons, then he returned back to his computer. He looked at the screen and then quickly ran back to the mashine again and started to press buttons.

"Is everything alright Sniffles?" asked Samiee. The mashine started make a loud noise, as it was working.

"I think something is wrong." said Skip and they heard a large bam, from the mashine.

"Sniffles turn it off!" yelled Shrapnel, so she could be heard through the noise.

"I can't! It's already in the middle! Something went wrong, with the gender removing!" yelled the anteater, as the mashine was becoming louder and the room started to shake.

"Thiiiis iiiiiisn't gooooood!" said Rainier, hugging Samiee for support. The room was shaking even more and few test tubes were falling and were breaking on the floor.

Then the mashine suddenly stopped. "This is it?" asked Shrapnel.

"Let's see what the flower became." said Sniffles and the arche's door opened. Everyone were holding their breaths. Steam started to come inside the room and covered all the floor. Someone stepped outside the arch, but tripped and fell down. Then the person stood up, they saw that it was a cute girl that looked like 18 years old.

She had long violet hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a large violet sweater which exposed her shoulders and with long sleeves that covered her hands, under it she was wearing a black tank top, she had dark green jeans and violet shoes. She had a iris flower (exactly like the one she was) on her left ear and had a black belt with the same iris flower on it's left and it was a little droopy on that side. They couldn't understand what kind of animal she was. She had violet raccoon-like ears, with black tips and a violet fox-like tail with a black tip and black spots on it.

She looked at everyone nervously and she said shyly "Hi, I'm Iris."

Everyone couldn't believe it. Sniffles's invention actually worked. To their surprise, they noticed someone else to step out from the arch. It was a boy and he looked around 18 years old.

He had black hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a violet loose buttoned shirt, black jeans and dark green shoes. It was unknown what animal he was. He had black fox-like ears with violet tips and a black/violet raccoon-like tail, with zigzag rings. He had his hands in his pockets and gave an unamused look to everyone.

"So that's went wrong! The male side became a person by itself!" said Sniffles looking at the boy. He came closer to study both new wesens closer, but the guy pulled the shaking girl near him and glared at the scientist "Don't dare to see me or my twin as some laboratory mice or else I'm going to beat you to death!"

Sniffles flinched at this and looked at Samiee "Does the flower had a personality like this?"

"No, it's personality was more like the girl's." Samiee replied

"Interesting. It looks like the female side took the flower's personality and the male side got his own. They are still the same flower, but they are more like siblings, twins to be exactly." Sniffles remarked, pushing his glasses.

Samiee walked to the twins and said "Iris, it's me Samiee. Don't be afraid."

"We know who you are. You don't need to introduce yourself." said the boy rudely.

"You don't have to speak like this Iris." said the girl

"Your names are both Iris? That's a little confusing. One of you should have a different name!" said Rainier, running to them.

The boy's kneeled in front of Rainier, with his expression changed to a more friendly one, and he asked "Do you have any good name in mind for me?"

"Well I don't know. If your sister will be named Iris, I think you should have a little similar one." said the kitten

"Then I think I will call myself Ares." said the boy standing up.

"Now that this is over, time to show you at everyone in town!" said Skip happily. He ran to them, grabbed their hands and dragged them outside saying "My name is Skip by the way!".

"I will go after them before they get lost!" said Shrapnel running outside.

"I'm coming with you!" said Samiee following the arctic fox.

Rainier ran after them yelling "Wait for me! I want to come too!"

Sniffles was left alone in his laboratory. He locked the door and went to his invention. He started to fix it and after several hours it was ready and outside was already night. He walked to another room and took a plant pot, with one red rose planted in it. He came back, put the flower in the arch and did the same process he did with the iris flower. After the process was finished successfully the door to the arch opened and from the steams came outside a charming girl, that looked aroung the age of 18.

She had long red wavy hair, with bangs that covered her right eye, and her eyew were red colour. She was wearing a red tank top with black thorns printed on it, red shorts, black boots and a necklace with a red rose on it. It was unknown what king of animal she was. She had red cat-like ears with black stripes and a black rabbit-like tail.

No one else came out from the arch, because the male side had removed and deleted. Sniffles felt an air of excitement while the girl was approaching him. "You can call me Rose. What's your name my creator?" she said in seductive voice and grabbed him from his tie.

"S-Sn-niffl-les..." he said almost losing his sences, while she pulled her face closer to his.

"What a great name fore a smart and handsome wesen like you." she said bringing her lips closer to his, making him feel dizzy from her rose scent. Sniffles leaned and kissed her red lips. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain at his stomach and he broke the kiss. He saw that he was stabbed with a green thorny vine that was coming from the girl's back and blood was dripping from his wound on the white floor. The vine removed and disappeared behind the girl's back and Sniffles coughed some blood. He saw her smirking, while he was dropping to his knees, he fell on the floor, with a large thud, and died.

She looked and leaned closely to his corpse "Foolish wesen! You all make me sick! Trying to play gods and going against the nature, I will teach you all a lesson that will cost your lives! It's such a shame for you to die so quickly. Eh well, I'm going to have fun with the rest of your kind." Then, without stepping on any blood, she walked outside in the night.

Everyone in Happy Tree town were unaware of the threat, that was coming after their lives.

* * *

**So this is pretty much the chapter. Two new members have appeared in Happy Tree town and a new danger is threating everyone in town.**

**Nina: This Rose looks evil.**

**Both Iris ans Ares were made from me. I gave Iris to ShrapneltheArcticFox and I kept Ares for myself. Yay! I'm the first person that has made OCs that were plants! So don't dare to steal this idea! :p**

**Nina: Don't wait for any updates for about 3-4 days because we won't be home.**

**Please review and tell what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Rose Thorns

**Pam pam pam! Time to see what happens next :)**

**Nina: What is gonna do that Rose person?**

**You will see and... Ares! You're here! *le mega hug***

**Ares: -_-* Get off me!**

**Also, as you noticed, I don't describe the generic tree friends, because everyone has the idea how they look like humans.**

**Nina: Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Rose Thorns**

Outside was night, the moon was hidden behind clouds and the only light inside the town were the faint light of the few street lamps. Rose was walking at the town's streets, looking for her next victim. Everything was silent and there wasn't any other soul except her.

She stopped outside a house, that still had his light on. She looked at the window and saw three wesens inside. The first one was boy that was a dark green raccoon, with dark green hair, a thief mask and was dressed like a criminal the second one was a boy indentical with the first one, the only difference was that he was wearing a fedora hat, and the third one was a girl that was a lime green lynx. The twins were counting money over the table and the girl was playing a video game at a PS3.

Rose grinned evilly and said "Time to have fun."

***somewhere else in town***

Shrapnel was walking at the streets with Iris, Ares and Destiny. As the introduction of the twins was happening Skip had died, because he stepped on a broken electric wire and that caused an electric shock to him. Samiee had died later, when they went to the shopping center. Lumpy accidently hit him with a shovel, while he was turning around, causing Samiee to fall down and his scarf was caught at the escalator's edge and the boy died from suffocation. Rainier left them to go somewhere with Lumpy, but he probably died when the whole shopping center exploded, after Shrapnel and the rest left from there. Destiny came along with them since she had failed again to thaw Cro-Marmot and had nothing else to do.

Now they were heading to the house that was given to the twins by the town's mayor, who was Lumpy. How Lumpy took that place is a mystery for everyone in town, in fact they don't know how he takes the most jobs in this town.

Now they were passing by the hospital and Shrapnel stopped "I think we should wait a little. Skip must have been regenerated by now."

"I don't have a problem to wait and Ares will wait also. Right Ares?" asked Iris her twin.

"Hmph!" was his only reply and he crossed his arms.

"As we will be waiting, let's talk." said Destiny and then she asked Iris "How do you feel now, that you're a wesen like us? I bet it's very different from being a flower."

"Well, yes. I can move, talk to you and do things like everyone else. It's so weird for me." Iris replied

"And what do you think Ares?" asked Destiny the other twin.

"It feels strange for me to be a wesen." he said, without looking at her.

"I wonder if Skip will come out anytime soon." said Shrapnel looking at the hospital entrance.

***at the meantime***

_"Where am I? What is this place?"_

_Skip looked around. He was standing nearby a cliff. He could hear the sea, a breeze was blowing and the sky was an yellow/orange/pink colour, because of the sunset. He saw a figure standing at the edge of the cliff. He was looking at the sunset and had his back at him._

_"Hey! Do you know where I am?" shouted Skip to the stranger._

_The person didn't responded. Skip started to walk closer to the figure. As he was coming closer he noticed that the person had black angel wings on his back, he was wearing white clothes and his hair was long in dark pink colour._

_"Please! Can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Skip asked again, as he walked._

_There wasn't any responce again. Skip was trying to look better at the person, but everything around him started to fade. In the end he was standing in a pitch black._

Skip shot open his eyes. He sit up and saw that he was in a hospital bed.

"What a weird dream." he muttered to himself.

He looked around to see if anyone else was in the hospital. He saw Mirrors, who was sitting at a bed next to him and Bravekit, who was sleeping at the other side of the room.

"Hi Mirrors! What brings you here?" Skip asked the girl.

"Hello Skip. I was today on Russel's ship, I fell into water and a shark ate me. Or at least I think it was a shark." she replied.

"Hi Skip! Hi Mirrors!" said Bravekit loudly and ran to them.

Skip turned to see the boy and wonderer when he woke up "Hey Bravekit! How did you end up in here?"

Bravekit started to explain them his last death "I was trying to help Lammy to get Mr. Pickles, who fell in the lake. I managed to get him, then Lammy grabbed Mr. Pickles and my head. Then she pushed my head in to the water screaming to Mr. Pickles to stop and I drowned." Both, Skip and Mirrors, didn't said anything about this and Bravekit asked them "Can someone walk me home? It's dark outside."

"Sure thing!" said Mirrors.

"Then why are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Bravekit and dragged both Skip and Mirrors outside. They had to admit, for a kid he had too much energy in him.

Outside they saw Shrapnel, Destiny, Iris and Ares waiting for them.

"Hey, Shrapnel! Did you waited for us for long?" asked Skip the arctic fox.

"We were just passing by and I thought that you could have been regenerated by now." the girl replied.

"Who are those two? Are they new residents?" asked Bravekit noticing the iris twins.

"Those are Iris and Ares. They are new residents here from now on." said Destiny

"Cool! Hi I'm Bravekit, but my name soon will change to Bravepaw! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice too me you Bravekit." said Ares

"Did you met Mirrors from here?" asked Destiny

"No, I don't remember seing her today." said Iris, looking at Mirrors

"Please, can we get going to our homes? It's already late." said Shrapnel

***somewhere else in town***

Rose was walking aat the town's streets angered. She had a deep cut on her left hand and one of her cheeks had a small cut, but everything was healing quickly. _"Curse that wesens! The first raccoon was easy to kill, but the other one, with the fedora, and the lynx put up a fight! Next time I will be more careful!"_

As she was walking, she bumped on someone and they both fell down. She looked at the other person and saw that it was a girl, that was a porcupine. She had long red hair with dandruff on it, she was dressed like a tomboy and she was trembling.

"S-s-sorry!" the girl stuttered. Seeing that the girl's hair was red like her's, Rose felt envy. She would never accept anyone who looks like her, in any way. She wanted to be unique and for being that she should get rid off this girl.

She stood up and extended her hand to the girl. Flaky grabbed her hand, but she felt a sharp pain and immediately withdrew her hand in fear. She saw something like a thorn to be on Rose's palm and it disappeared inside her hand. Flaky felt hot tears run down her cheeks and looked at her hand. She saw in fear that it had a large hole in it and it was bleeding ceaselessly.

She looked at Rose who was grinning evily "Don't worry it's a painless death."

"W-what d-d-did y-you d-d-do t-to m-me?" asked Flaky in sobs, but she started to gasp for air, she couldn't breath, and her chest was in pain.

"I did nothing terrible, I just poisoned you." Rose said in a soft voice.

Flaky felt her heart stop, her all colour drained and she soon fell dead on the ground. Rose just continued to walk like nothing happened.

At a narrow street, next to the scene, were hidding Zer0 and Cuddles, behind a dumpster, and they were watching Rose to walk away. They have seen everything what happened.

"Did you just saw what I saw?" asked Cuddles in fear.

"Yes and I think I don't like this new chick! We should check on Flaky." Zer0 replied and they both rushed to Flaky.

Cuddles checked her pulse, but there was none "She's dead. That weird girl killed her."

"We should warn the others, before she kill anyone else!" said Zer0

"What about Flaky?"

"It's too late for her now. She will regenerate tomorrow morning. Now we need to warn everyone in town." said Zer0 and they ran to the opposite direction from were Rose went.

***meanwhile***

Shine was walking to Nina's house to ask her stay there for this night, since Splendid accidently destroyed her whole house, while he was trying to fix a lamp. She should have asked Handy instead, but he had died and Splendind was willing to help her.

She arrived outside the shop-house and noticed that the door was opened and few traces of blood were on the street. She walked inside carefully and asked "Hello? Is anybody home? Nina, it's me Shine! Did something h-" she froze on the spot from the scene in front of her.

The whole house was a mess, like a fight had happened, there was blood splattered around and on the floor were the dead bodies of Shifty, Lifty and Nina. Their bodies were constantly stabbed, covered in cuts and few thorny vines were wrapped around their necks, arms and waists. Shine knew thatt it wasn't a death caused by the town's curse and immediately ran outside, to find and warn the others.

She was running and she saw Mirrors, Ares, Iris, Skip and Shrapnel. She ran up to them and said very fast in panic "In Nina's house. She, Lifty and Shifty are dead. It was like a fight. Thorny vines were around them."

"Calm down Shine and tell us what happened." said Mirrors.

Shine didn't had time to reply, because Zer0 and Cuddles came running and Zer0 started to say, while Cuddles was trying to catch up his breath, "We saw Flaky. She was attacked. It was a weird red haired chick. She poisoned Flaky with a thorn."

"Calm down Zer0. Talk a little slower." said Iris to the boy.

Shine, Zer0 and Cuddles started to explain what each of them saw.

***somewhere else***

Destiny was walking at the streets with Bravekit to send him home, since her house was nearby.

"Destiny is this true that you can control elements?" asked Bravekit

"Yes. I can control Wood, Metal, Fire, Water, and Earth. But I still have problems controlling water." she replied

"That's really cool! Don't worry! You will learn how control water! It would be awesome if I could control elements!" said Bravekit, hyperactive.

"I bet it would." said Destiny smiling to the young boy.

They were so engrossed in debate, that they didn't noticed that someone approached them from behind.

* * *

**Another chapter came to an end :D**

**Nina: I hate this Rose!**

**Who doesn't?**

**Ares: How a rose can have poison?**

**What? All the villains are usually cheating with powers.**

**Nina: Please review! :D**


	7. Danger to technology

**Hello guys, girls and little kittens. Another chapter is out. ****To say the truth I don't know how to start this one or what to write. Let's see what will come out.**

**Ares: Just read the chapter**

* * *

**Danger to technology**

Half hour had passed since Zer0, Cuddles and Shine explained everything. Samiee had regenerated by the time and had joined the group. Everyone were in deep thought about the situation. Shrapnel was the first to break the silence "Wait, you said that she was a complete stranger?"

"Yes, it was my first time seeing this chick." said Zer0

"I don't know. A new person appears after Iris and Ares. Maybe Sniffles has to do something with this?" said Skip

"She reminds me what Sniffles said about to transforming a rose into a girl." muttered Samiee

"Do you think he actually did this?" asked Shrapnel

"I'm not pretty sure." Samiee replied

"I think we should warn everyone in town about her." said Cuddles

"Even if we try to warn them, we don't know who she killed. Also, those who are dead will be back tomorrow. But we must stop her before she manages to kill someone permanently." said Mirrors

"Mirrors is right, we don't have enough time to warn everyone." said Iris

Shine's phone made a ring, warning her that she has a message. She took the phone and checked it.

"From who is it?" asked Skip, trying to see the message.

"It's from Bluepelt. She says that Bravekit isn't home and asks me if I saw him anywhere." she replied

"But he should be home already. It's only ten minutes from here." said Cuddles

"Maybe something happened on the way." said Iris worried

"I bet that red fucking chick has to do something with this." said Zer0 indignant.

"I think some of us should go and find Bravekit and Destiny, while the rest should go to Sniffle's and ask him if he knows anything about this." said Shrapnel

"It sounds like a good idea, we can split in two groups. The first group Iris, Mirrors, Shrapnel and Cuddles will go to Sniffles. While the rest Zer0, Skip, Shine and me will got to find Destiny and Bravekit." said Samiee

"What about Ares?" asked Iris. Samiee looked around, but he didn't saw the other twin "Where is Ares? I don't see him anywhere."

The others also noticed that Ares was gone. "Were did he go off to?" asked Zer0

"I don't know, but I hope he won't do anything reckless ." said Iris worried.

"Don't worry we will find him." Shine assured her.

***5 minutes later***

Zer0, Shine, Skip and Samiee were almost halfway from Bravekit's house, when they saw someone lying on the road. They ran up to the person and they saw that it was Destiny. She was laying on one small pool of blood, her long orange hair was messy and slightly dyed in the red liquid. She had few whippings around her body and a large deep wound on her chest and one another at her left leg.

"It's too late. She struke again." said Shine

"Man, this sucks! How many people she can kill in one night?" asked Zer0 indignantly

Skip looked around and then asked "Do you see Bravekit? I can't see him anywhere around here."

Samiee's ears perked and then slightly twitched "Shhh... I thing I heard something." he said in a wisper. Everyone made silence and listened.

"I hear it too. It sounds like a fighting." said Zer0

"It sounds not far away from here. If I remember right, I would say it's from where Lumpy's trailer is." said Shine and Samiee made a grimace at the mention of this place.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" said Skip and ran to a random direcrtion.

"Wait Skip! You're going wrong!" yelled Samiee

***near the forest***

Rose was walking nearby the forest, grinning to herself. She had find out about the town's curse, while she was eavesdropping on her latest two victims. She killed the girl, after she put up a fight, and thought to kill the little boy too. But a better idea came to her mind and she took him in the forest. Now she was going back in town to lure people in her trap.

As she was walking, she felt thirsty and wanted to drink something, but she couldn't see water anywhere. She stopped outside a trailer and knocked the door. The lights inside lit up and then she heard the noise of falling pots. The door opened revealing a very tall man, with sky blue hair and yellow antlers.

Before Lumpy realize what happened, Rose spit his throat with one of her vines. Lumpy fell dead on the ground, with fresh blood be poured on the grass, from his throat. Rose kneeled down to his body, then she put her hand below the open wound, thus filling the handful with warm blood, and drank it.

_"It's refreshing, sweet and slightly bitter... It's so tasty... I want to drink more... I want more blood."_ Rose grabbed the body and started to suck more blood from the open wound, like a hungry wild animal.

Ares had witnessed all the scene from the across street. He saw her resemblance with the girl Zer0 and Cuddles described and how she used thorny vines to kill Lumpy. _"There is no doubt that she is the one who did those attacks."_ he thought to himself and silently walked up behing her.

Rose sensed that someone is behind her. She wiped the blood from her mouth with her arm, leaving a bloody line on it, and calmy stood up. She turned around and came face to face with Ares.

"You scared me. You shouldn't sneak behind a lady like this. What a handsome man like you is doing so late outside." said Rose, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Stop the acting. I saw what you did to him." said Ares coldly.

Rose backed away few steps. "Then you know what will happen to you" she said and attacked him with a vine.

Ares just moved to side and grabbed the vine. His hand started to sting, as the thorns were piercing his skin and his palm started to bleed. While Rose was looking slightly confused at him, he pulled the vine to him with force and she fell on the ground. The vine snapped from her back and she left a small scream of pain. She stood on her knees holding three long large thorns in her right hand, each one in a space between her fingers, and she threw them at him like daggers. Ares ducked all of them, with one almost cutting his cheek, and he swung the vine at her. The vine wrapped around her neck and Rose started to struggle to get it off, injuring both her hands and neck, from the thorns. Ares had enough time to come near her and he holded the vine tightly around her neck.

"Who are you?" Ares asked angered.

"Ares!" yelled Skip's voice. Ares looked at the right and saw Samiee, Skip, Zer0 and Shine to run up to him.

"It's her! That's the chick that killed Flaky!" shouted Zer0 pointing at Rose, who was on her knees, growling and trying to keep the thorns away from her neck.

"I see you managed to capture her." said Skip to Ares.

Samiee kneeled in front of her, so he could face her, and asked "Who are you?"

"I have no name, but you can call me Rose." she said, while she kept struggling.

"Why do you kill everyone?" Ares asked, tightening the vine.

"They deserve it! That anteater went against tthe nature and now all the wesens must pay!" she spat with disgust for everyone around her.

"You mean... you also was..." said Samiee looking at Ares.

"Yes a rose flower! What with that?" she said

"Where is Bravekit? What did you do to him?" yelled Zer0 at her.

"You mean that little boy? He is in the forest and will die if I won't come back." Rose said with a grin.

"You monster!" shouted Shine and slapped Rose across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Skip and Zer0 gripped Shine, before she slaps and tried to calm her down. "Sorry, I never lost control over myself before." Shine apologized to the two boys.

"Rose lead us to the Bravekit." said Samiee

"Or else?" she asked

Ares pulled the vine again and made her gasp in pain. "Or else I will kill you personally." he said

"Now, lead us to Bravekit." said Samiee standing up.

Rose stood up carefully and Ares said "And don't think to try anything to escape."

Samiee noticed Lumpy's dead body and secretly smiled to himself.

***Sniffles' house***

Mirrors, Shrapnel, Iris and Cuddles arrived to Sniffles house. They found the door open and they carefully got inside.

"Sniffles are you home?" asked Shrapnel, but there was no reply.

"Maybe he fell asleep in his lab again?" asked Cuddles

Iris found the TV remote and picked it up. "Sorry for asking, but what is this?" she asked Mirrors.

"What do you mean?" asked Mirrors nervously.

"I mean this thing. What is it?" asked Iris waving the remote in front of Mirrors' face. Mirrors didn't flinched and her light blue eyes remained still, looking straigh at Iris.

"That's a TV remote." said Cuddles and Mirrors sighed in relief.

"What is it doing?" Iris asked with curiosity.

"You point it there, at the TV, and click a button to turn it on." said Cuddles and pressed on of the buttons and turned the TV on.

"Wow! That's amazing thing." said Iris and started to press buttons, changing the channels.

Shrapnel had got inside the lab and found Sniffles' dead body. She looked at the mashine and thought _"It seems that it's Sniffles' fault that a killer is running around the town. I should destroy this mashine."_

Before she could do anything, she heard an explosion from the living room and rushed there. When she came in, she saw that Mirrors and Iris, who was still holding the remote, were on the floor. Then she saw Cuddles' burned and deformed body and that everywhere in the room were scraps of that previously were the TV.

"What happened in here?" Shrapnel questioned the two girls.

"The TV exploded." Mirrors replied

"How this happened?" Shrapnel asked

"I was keeping to press many buttons on the remote, until it stuck. Then Cuddles went to check the TV, because it had a black steam coming from it and the 'boom'." said Iris sheepishly

An idea came to Shrapnel mind "Come with me!" she said in enthousiasm. She grabbed Iris and Mirrors from their wrists and made them follow her to the lab. They came in front of the mashine and Shrapnel said "We need to destroy this invention. Iris, I want you to do this."

"Are you sure if this is a good idea? It may explode." said Mirrors

"Also, I don't know how this kind of thing works." said Iris

"You just need press any buttons you want" said Shrapnel.

Iris started to press random colourfoul buttons on the mashine, giggling like a child and the mashine started to overload. Then Iris hit the big red button in the middle of the mashine, the whole invention started to steam from everywhere and the whole lab was shaking like an earthquake was happening.

"Iris, I think this did the trick!" shouted Shrapnel so she could be heard from all this noise.

"Can we get out of here?" yelled Mirrors and the three girls ran outside the house. An explosion was heard and the whole house became ruins.

"You're really dangerous around technology. I didn't thought that the explosion would be this big." Shrapnel commented.

"I think you should be more careful, from now on." said Mirrors and Iris only shrugged.

* * *

**Yup guys! Iris has no idea about technology and is dangerous around it. But she will later learn to not blow up the TV everytime she wants to watch something XD **

**Ares: At least I'm not so overexcited about shiny and colourful buttons.**

**I don't know if you like this chapter, but please review and say your opinions :)**


	8. Abbadon

**It's time to see the next chapter! :D**

**Ares: Man I hope all this story with Rose will come to an end.**

**Then what are we waiting for? Let's see what happens! :D**

* * *

**Abbadon**

Everyone in the group were following Rose in the forest, while Ares was keeping an eye on her every action. They arrived at the deepest part of the forest, when Rose stopped and announced "We arrived.".

"Where is Bravekit? I don't see him anywhere!" said Shine looking around worriedly.

"You lied! Didn't you?" growled Ares. He tightened the vine around her neck and was ready to hit her, but he stopped when he heard a voice above them "Hey! Is anyone down there? I'm up here!"

Everyone looked up and saw Bravekit hanging from a tree, inside a cage that was made by vines.

"What the hell? How did he end up there?" said Zer0 in surprise.

"How she made this cage? It looks more like it growed from the ground." Skip remarked.

Samiee's ears twitched, he heard all the trees telling something to him, and he shouted "IT'S A TRAP!".

At this moment vines grew from the ground and clutched them. Everyone were struggling to break free, but the vines had immobilized them.

Rose broke free and started to laugh hysterically. "You're all so stupid! You thought that I'm going down so easy like this? All was a part of a plan, but I have to admit that it didn't went exactly as I wanted! Oh well, time to kill." she said grinning and walked to Ares. "How about to start from you? Nah, I like your face. I will leave you for the end.". Then she walked to Samiee and put a finger on his chin "Maybe you?"

"You won't get away with this. Nature wants to punish us, but you get it too far. It will punish you instead." he said glaring at her.

"You're a smart one. But you're wrong. I actually don't do this for nature anymore. I do this for my own entertainment and it's that antenter's fault for taking away my good side." she said in a serious tone.

"So that's what are you doing? Taking revenge for your other half?" asked Skip.

"Look, the brave girl is talking. I think I found my victim." she said.

"Skip is a guy." said Zer0.

Rose came to Skip and lifted his chin "Really? You really have a pretty face. What a shame." As she was saying the last words she impaled him with a vine.

Skip coughed blood, while everyone stared in shock and Shine started to cry. Skip felt his vision to blur and he felt on the ground, the last think he heard was everyone to scream his name.

_Skip found himself at the same place he was in his dream before. He saw the person still standing at the edge and runned there. As he was coming closer he saw that the person was actually a 7 years old kid._

_Skip wanted to say something to get the kid's attention, but the kid turned around and faced him._

_The kid was a little girl, with dark purple eyes, long dark pink hair, pink cat ears and pink tail with a dark pink tip on it. She had small black angel wings and was wearing a white shirt and white pants. She was looking at him with sad eyes._

_Skip stopped right in front of her. He couldn't believe in his eyes she looked a lot like him. He didn't know what to say to her._

_The girl started to cry "I'm sorry... I didn't want to kill anyone... I didn't want to kill those kids... or mister Evil... I was scared... I can't control my powers..."_

_Skip just hugged her and smiled at her "Don't worry. It's not your fault and everything will be fine... emm... What's your name?"_

_"Abbadon, but you can call me Abbie." she said shyly._

_"Who are you Abbie?"_

_"I'm you Skip. I'm your previous life. I died and now I live as you." she said looking down._

_Skip didn't said anything, he just sweetly smiled at her. The so called 'demon' was actually an innocent little girl that can't control her powers. _

_Abbie continued to talk "I was slightly coming out to protect you, but I never dared to appear normal. Even though I slightly took control two times, I got scared and I used my powers, but I can't control them. I'm afraid to die again."_

_"You know. If you want to protect us and other people, you have to be brave. You have my permission to appear normal... whatever that means." Skip said the last part mostly to himself._

_Abbie smiled "It means I will appear like you see me now."_

_"But... Aren't you very younger than me? You will be in danger." said Skip worried._

_"I'm not a little kid! I can protect myself!" she said stubbornly _

_Skip chuckled and asked "Where are we?"_

_"In your head silly." she said giggling._

_"I thought I died." said Skip scratching his head._

_"Not yet. But you will if I won't come out. Can I go to save us and help the others?" Abbie asked. Skip just nodded._

Everyone couldn't believe it. Skip was dying right in front of their eyes and they were going to be next. Shine was crying, Zer0 had started to curse, Samiee was saddened, about Skip and from the thought that he won't see Flippy again, and Ares was struggling to break free.

"Who is going next? Maybe you dearie?" Rose said to Shine, but a rock hit her head and she looked up.

"Don't dare to hurt anyone!" yelled Bravekit and threw another rock he had in his pocket.

"You're such a pain kid! I will ge rid off you first!" growled Rose and the cage came down on the ground. Another rock hit her, but it wasn't from Bravekit. She angrily looked from where it came from and she saw a little girl in the place where Skip was.

Abbie was wearing Skip's pink shirt that was large for her, with the sleeves were covering her hands and hanging down, dark pink pants and yellow shoes on her size. "Don't touch him!" she yelled throwing another rock.

"Where did you came from!?" shouted Rose and tried to tackle the girl with a vine. Abbie dodged it, then she ran up to Samiee and took his katana. "Can I borrow it?" she asked without waiting for him to reply and slashed the vines that were holding him. "Here!" she said giving him back his katana.

"Who are you? And where is Skip?" asked Samiee.

"Can we talk about this later? Now this bad lady wants to kill us." Abbie said in panic.

Samiee nodded and quickly ran to the others and slashed the vines, breaking them free.

Rose was enraged that everything didn't went as she planned. She took feew thorns, then she throwed them at Zer0 and Samiee. The boys ducked to avoid them and Bravekit stabbed Rose at her right leg with his knife. She left a small scream of pain and tried to grab Bravekit with one of her thorny vines.

Samiee was quicker and cut them. Then Ares grabbed her from behind and kicked her back with his knee, thus breaking her spine. Rose fell down and with her last powers tried to stand up.

Zero took a sharp tree branch and stabbed Rose in the chest. As blood was spilling from her wounds, she said weakly with a grin "This is... not the... end..."

"It is!" said Ares snapping her neck.

"Is she dead?" asked Shine trembling.

"It looks like it." said Zer0.

"Can we go back to town?" asked Abbie, hidding behind Ares, and all the heads turned at her. "Oh boy..." she said knowing that she should give explanations on the way back.

***An hour later, back in town***

On the way back in town Abbie told them that she is Skip, but in his previous life and that she is the reason that Evil is afraid of Skip. Also, she was clinging to Ares for some reason.

"You mean that you died and now you live as Skip? Well, that explains why he looks like a girl." said Zer0.

"Also, that explains why Evil was acting so weird." said Samiee, thinking to himself.

"For a girl, you're really a weirdo." said Bravekit to Abbie.

"I'm not a weirdo! And what makes you think that?" she asked

"I mean, what a girl would wanted to be reborn as a guy." said Bravekit and Abbie blushed.

Everyone's eyes widened in realization. Ares looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. Zer0 almost screamed without thinking "YOU'RE A BI?", but his mouth was slapped by Shine before he could finish.

"What is she?" asked Bravekit curiously.

"Nevermind Bravekit. It's nothing." said Samiee as they arrived in front of the hospital.

"I have to go in, because Skip will be wounded when he returns." the little girl said and darted in the hospital.

_"And I though that Skip couldn't get weirder." _though Samiee.

***Somewhere else in town***

Iris, Shrapnel and Mirrors were sitting on a bench and they said in unison "Did they forgot about us?"

* * *

**That's all for now. I just grew impatient and wanted to introduce Abbadon in here, the so called Skip's 'demon', and to kill Rose. (Sorry if Abbie isn't that epic as you were expecting, but meh! :p) **

**Well since this is over... It's time to do more interesting stories with people's OCs. But who should I choose for next? Maybe Destiny? Maybe Rainier? Maybe Stinky? Maybe Mirrors? Maybe someone from the others? **

**Nina: We will see. ^^**

**Remind me to do a chapter to change you. **

**Nina: What? O_O**

**Skip: Don't forget to review 0w0**


	9. Three Wishes part 1

**Time for the next chapter! Rainier I choose you!**

**Rainier: What!?**

**Ya heard me! And... what are you doing in my author notes?**

**Rainier: I came here all by myself!**

**Skip: Time for the chapter! 0w0**

* * *

**Three Wishes part 1**

A week days have passed since the insident with Rose. Everyone in town learned what exactly happened that night and then returned to their everyday lives. Sniffles' house was rebuilt by Handy and Sniffles' himself was closed in his lab, rebuilding all his inventions and inventing new ones.

It was still morning and Rainier was sleeping inside Petunia's treehouse. He woke up startled from an explosion that happened somewhere nearby. He blinked, both in surprise and sleepiness, and yawning walkked up to the window. Outside, not far away from where he was, he saw smoke in the air. The young kitten/boy decided to check it out. He got off the tree house and run to the smoke's direction.

When he arrived to the place, he saw that the museum had exploded and was on fire. The firefighters, who were Lumpy and Mole, were trying to extinguish it. Not far away he saw Bluepelt standing and looking at the scene. He ran up to her and said "Good morning Miss Bluepelt! What happened here?"

The young woman lookes at the boy. "Hello Rainier. You see, today Cuddles and Toothy went to the museum and started to fool around with pirate cannons and gunpowder. They are so immature for their age." she said shaking her head in disappointment.

Out of nowhere a big wave of water stroke Bluepelt, pushing her at a stores vitrin and continued to hit her, until she drowned. Rainier looked in surprise and saw Mole honding the fire hose, while Lumpy was running in the background with his butt on fire.

Rainier wanted to take the fire hose from Mole to help Lumpy, but he got distracted by a shine that was coming from some debris on the road. He ran up to there and found a dirty golden lamp inside the debris. He carefully took it in his hands, thiking _"Whooo! Shiny! I need to clean it and make it more shiny!". _He then ran to Lumpy's trailer to get a rag to clean it.

After some search in the trailer he found an old cloth and started to rub the lamp. A purple smoke started too come out from the lamp and with a sudden 'POOF!' a young man that looked around the age of 20 appeared in front of him.

The man was a tiger wesen with purple ears and a purple tail. He had dark purple hair, orange eyes and tan skin. He was wearing only white pants with a purple sash and golden bracelet on his left arm. He had his arms crossed and was looking at Rainier with a serious expression.

Rainier gulped and and started to shake. Suddenly the guy spred his arms, hugged Rainier and said cheerfully "MASTER!"

Rainier's pupils shrinked and he said shocked "WHAT?"

The tiger left Rainier from his grip, dropping him on the ground, and said happily, inhaling the fresh air "Thank you Master! I was inside this lamp around 100 years."

Rainier brushed the dust from his clothes and asked "Who are you Mister? And why are you calling me 'Master'?"

"Oh! I forgot my manners Master! My name is Jinn and I'm the genie of the lamp! And you're my new master!" the tiger said smiling and waving his tail happily.

"WHOA! You're a genie? That means I get three wishes? I want catnip!" Rainier said jumping in excitement.

"Wait, wait, Young Master! First I need to tell you about the three things you can't wish for." Jinn said showing the kitten three fingers.

"Fiiiiine! And then I will wish for catnip!" said Rainier calming down a bit.

"First, you can't wish for me to kill someone." Jinn said showing Rainier one finger.

"Nah! People here die all the time." said Rainier.

"Second, you can't wish to bring someone back to life." he said raising a second finger.

"Don't worry. When people die here, they return the next day or in few hours." said Rainier, making the genie to look at him in surprise.

"Third, you can't wish someone to fall in love with someone." Jinn said raising a third finger.

"What? That's unfair! I wanted Petunia to fall in love with me, instead being with Mister Handy!" Rainier said tapping his leg in frustration.

"That's the rules Young Master. A genie's power are confined. So, what's your first wish Young Master?" the genie said closing his hands, like in a praying.

"My first wish is catnip! A lot of catnip!" Rainier said spreading his hands.

Jin snapped his fingers and for few seconds the whole Lumpy's garden was covered in purple smoke. Whan the smoke cleared, the garden was full with catnip flowers.

"CATNIP! CATNIP! CATNIP!" Rainier started to scream hyperly and jumped on the catnip flowers. He start to roll ove the flowers purring like crazy.

Jinn looked at Rainier's weird behavior and leaned down to sniff one of the flower. He felt relaxed and took a nap on the plants, while Rainier continued to pur non stop.

***After 6 hours full of catnip***

Jinn woke up yawning and asked "Young Master where are you?" He noticed that Rainier was nowhere around the garden and that he took the lamp with him. The genie snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving behind a purple cloud of smoke.

At the same moment Lumpy walked out from the trailer holding watering can and started to water the catnip with beer, instead of water.

Rainier was sitting outside Petunia's diner and was looking at Petunia trough the window, holding the lamp in his hands. Jinn appeared next to him and said "There you are Young Master!...", making Rainier to jump in fear, "...Did I scared you Young Master? If I did, I'm very sorry!"

Rainier calmed down and said a little annoyed "I wasn't scared! You just came behind me and startled me! I'm not afraid anything! I'm brave and manly, all by myself!"

"Ok, Young Master! Do you have any other wish that you want me to fulfil?" the genie asked.

The young boy exhaled in sadness and asked, while looking at Petunia through the window, "Mister Jinn, are you sure that you can't make Petunia fall in love with me?"

Jinn looked at Petunia, trying to avoid Rainier's question. "She is really beautiful Young Master. Even through she isn't in my taste." he whispered the last part."

"You didn't gave me an answer Mister Genie." said Rainier dryly.

Jinn's ears drooped down "No, Young Master. I can't make someone to fall in love with you."

"Mister Jinn... Do you think Petunia would fall in love with me if I was older?" the young boy asked.

"Well... I don't know Young Master... maybe it can happen, but..." started to say the genie in hesitation.

"Mister Jinn, my second wish is to become 18." said Rainier, withouttaking his stare from the window.

The genie looked very worried "But Young Master! This king of spell is unstable! It can change many things not only you, but you life, your past-"

Rainier cut him off and said sternly "Jinn! I said that I wish to become 18 years old!"

The genie couldn't do anything than obey and said snapping his fingers "As you wish, my Master."

Rainier was covered in a purple smoke and when it cleared Rainier was a tall young man. Rainier was wearing a brown leather hunting jacket, dark brown slacks and blue galoshes. He also has a gold earring on his left ear and his gray hair remained the same.

Jinn make a mirror to appear in his hand and gave it to Rainier "Here Master. Take a look."

Rainier took the mirror and looked at himself. He run down a hand over his cheek and said "I'm so different." He noticed that his voice also changed, it became more deep and manly. "Is this really me?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yes Master, this is you." said holding his hands together, in worry.

Rainier stopped to observe himself. He felt more mature, more intelligent, but at the same time he felt that his soul was still of that child he was few minutes ago. He stood up and said walking to the diner's door "I'm going in Jinn. I'm going to win Petunia's love."

The genie just stood in his place and whispered in sadness "Master... you don't know what changed..."

* * *

**Sorry for the small chapter guys, but it's because it will have a part two.**

**Skip: Wow! Rainier became a teen to win Petunia's love.**

**Nina: Yes, but he didn't heard about Jinn's warnings. Something is going to happen.**

** Also Jinn is adoptable. If anyone wants Jinn to be his OC then PM me to ask me for him ^^**

**Jinn: *makes a colourful sign appear saying ****"Please leave a review"* **


	10. Three Wishes part 2

**Nina: Yay! Time for the next chapter! ^^**

**Before we start know that Jinn is adopted byyyyyyy... *opens curtains* Onlyhalf!**

**Skip: Hope you will take a good care of him, meow! ^w^**

**Also, since Rainier is older his personality will slightly change, because he is a little more mature.**

**Okay now! It's chapter time! :D**

* * *

**Three Wishes part 2**

Rainier opened the diner's door and everyone turned their heads to look at him. Inside the diner were sitting at one table Yoyo with DB, at one other table were sitting Mime, Stinky and Zer0 and behind the counter were Petunia and Giggles.

Rainier walked in and everyone returned to their business. He walked up to Petunia and Giggles, who were whispering something and then did a small fight about who will talk to him first. Rainier, for some unknown reason, started to feel a little uneasy.

Petunia smiled and tried to greet him as calm as she could "Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"Are you new in town?" Giggles blurted out in excitement and Petunia secretly stepped on her foot making her to grimace.

Rainier was surprised by this and started to think _"Petunia and Miss Giggles doesn't recognize me? It must be because I'm older, more manly and... that other word Petunia is saying... I think it's handsome... Nah! It must be just a nickname that she calls Mister Handy. Wait! I'm older now! I can stop calling Mister Handy 'Mister' and Miss Giggles 'Miss', because I'm not kid anymore! Maybe, since Petunia doesn't recognize me, I should keep my name a secret and then later I will make her a surprise telling her that it's me! I'm so amazing, all by myself." _

His thoughts were interupted whe Petunia asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Rainier!" he replied without thinking. He mentally facepalmed when he realized what he said.

"Rainier what a beautiful name. Mine is Petunia. Are you new in town?" she asked.

_"Eh? What?...", _"Yes, I came today in town." he said laughing a bit nervously.

Giggles jumped in front of him and started to say in a rushed voice "Hi! Nice to meet you Rainier! My name s Giggles! Hope you will like our town! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Emm... no." he replied, slightly confused and thought _"Why does Mis- err.. Giggles ask that? I don't have a girl, because all the girls are disgusting and have cooties. Except Petunia who is always clean." _

"Giggles! Don't ask him things like this! And if you remember you're already dating Cuddles." Petunia said in annoyance.

"And if I remember right you're dating Handy. So what's the difference?" said Giggles grinning and Petunia threw her an annoyed look.

That moment Skip came inside the diner and Giggles shouted in happiness "SKIPPY!". Skip froze for a second, then darted outside and started to run like Nutty on super extra sugared candy. "SKIPPY! WAIT FOR ME MY CUTE KITTY!" yelled Giggles cheerfully and ran after him.

As everyone were distracted by this Rainier heard a psit behind him "Psssssit! Master, I have to tell you something." Rainier looked behind and saw Jinn disguised as a hippie.

"What are you doing here Jinn? What are you wearing? And when you came inside?" asked Rainier, whispering in panic.

"First, I must tell you what changed in your life, before it's too late. Second, no one must know that you have a genie. And third, I'm a genie, I can teleport." said Jinn in hurry.

"And why are you dressed up like a flower guy?" asked Rainier, glancing around to make sure no one looks at them.

"I disguised myself as hippie, so no one could notice me. Pretty good, huh?" he replied smiling.

Rainier facepalmed and wishpered unstrung "But you attract more attention like this!"

"Really? When I should change to something else." said Jinn tilting his head in wonder. He snapped his fingers and his hippie outfit was replaced by a sobrero, a poncho and a mustache and then he said cheerfully "I'm a Mexican now!"

Rainier facepalmed again and then froze in fear, when he heard Petunia asking "Rainier who is your friend?"

Jinn responded happily with latin accent "Hi! My name is Fernando Rodriguez Antonio Solis Alonso Padilla!"

"Nice to meet you... can I call you Fernando for short?" she asked.

"Of course." he said.

"You know Petunia, 'FERNANDO' was leaving right now." said Rainier having a fake smile on his face.

"Hey, Petunia! Who are the new guys?" asked Stinky, coming to them along with Zer0.

"Hello guys. My name is Fernando Rodriguez Antonio Solis Alonso Padilla and this is my friend Rainier."

"My name is Stinky and this is Zer0." said Stinky

Zer0 shook Jinn's hand "Nice to meet you Fernando Rodriguez Antonio Solis Alonso Padilla and... what was your name?" he asked Rainier.

"My name is Rainier." he said and Zer0 just shook his head in a sign that he can't remember it.

"Rainier, are you free today? I wonder if would you like to go to the movies with me." said Petunia.

Rainier scratched the back of his head and said "Emm... Sure! I would love to! I will by tickets and pop-corn for us, all by myself!"

"Fine we will meet in an hour. I have to go and prepare because those clothes are dirty." she at her unstained shirt.

"But they are clean." Rainier pointed out.

"No! They are dirty!" she protested and then turned to her cousin "Stinky! I leave you in charge of this place!"

"What? That's not fair! Why would I take care of the diner while you will have a sweet time at the movies with the new guy?" Stinky said without taking a breath.

"Because I say so!" yelled Petunia.

Stinky drumbled something under his breath and Zer0 said laughing "Haha! You stuck in here, bro!"

Petunia pointed "And will stay here with him!". This time Stinky laughed.

They heard a scream and turned to see that a ceiling lamp fell on Yoyo killing her and knocking DB's head on the table. He raised his head and the saw that two straws were stuck in his eyes, with blood pouring from the straws' edges. Mime was at the other side of the room, trying to call the ambulance on an imaginary phone.

"I think it's time to go now." said Rainier and walked out with Jinn following him.

As Jinn and Rainier were walking at a street Rainier yelled "A Mexican? Really? Couldn't you find something else?"

Jinn snapped his fingers and he changed in a ninja outfit. "How about this? I'm an invisible ninja!" he said striking a pose.

"That's cool, but you're not invisible." Rainier replied.

Jin snapped his fingers again aand he changed in a tuxedo and sunglasess. "How about this? I'm now secret agent 008!" he said holding a gun in an epic secret agent pose.

Rainier was looking at him poker faced and then asked him "I though you wanted to say something to me."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I wanted to tell you that your past changed." Jinn started.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You see Master... making someone grow up, makes him to born earlier... normaly if you can't born earlier the wish doesn't work, but since it worked... That means you born 12 years earlier than your original date of birth. Also, in this alternate life you never ran away from your house to come and live in Happy Tree town..." he said with hesitation in his voice.

Rainier jawdropped "That's why no one knows me!? I never left home to come here, all by myself!? This means Petunia never met me, until earlier!?", suddenly he remembered the cinema, "Jinn! What time is it?"

The genie looked at his spy-watch and said "It's only 6:50pm."

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! Petunia won't like this!" he said in panic and ran off.

"Wait Master! There is something else I must tell you!" Jinn shouted, but Rainier was already far away.

Rainier was running like he was stepping on burning coals. He had quickly to think about the date and was running to the direction of Lumpy's trailer. Lumpy was outside watering the catnip flowers with vodka. Lumpy saw Rainier and greeted "Hallo, kitty-buddy-that-I-neva-saw-before!"

"Hi Lumpy!" Rainier greeted as he ran past him and got in the trailer to grab some money with him. He came out in few seconds and started to ran to the movies, before Lumpy realize what just happened. The moose wesen just shrugged and his wristwatch started to ring. "Time to work!" he said, throwing back the watering can.

The watering can flew in the air and hit Samiee, who happened to be passing by, in the head, cracking a bit his skull. Samiee dizzily started to walk at the street, trying to not lose his balance, and fell inside an open sewer hole. After few seconds, screams and wild growls were heard from down there. Then they suddenly stopped and Samiee's severed head was thrown outside and fell on the road.

Rainier arrived outside the cinema heavily panting and Petunia was nowhere around. _"Maybe I came too early?" _he thought to himself. While he was waiting he noticed a newspaper lying on the road. He never cared about newspapers, since they were boring, had too many words and few images, but something on the front page got his attention.

He picked it up and took a better look at the photo. His eyes became wide from surprise, his hand started to shake uncontrollably from fear and the newspaper fell from his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. There in the front page was his photo and under it was written, with big letters the word 'WANTED'.

"You know. Unlike Giggles, who never reads newspaper, I immediately recognized you." he heard Petunia's voice saying behind him. He turned around in fear to face her and Petunia shouted "There's the criminal, officer! Get him!"

Officer Lumpy, who was standing next to her, pointed his gun at Rainier and shouted with a serious, yet stupid look on his face "Freeze and uhhh... put your... uhh hands behind your... back... or head! Or else I will shhoot this gun-thingy!"

Rainier was very confused with the situation and tried to slowly move his hands behind his head. Lumpy though that he was trying to escape and pulled the trigger. Rainier didn't had any time to react and he got shot in the chest, while Petunia screamed in fear from the gunshot. He put his hand on his chest and then looked at the blood on it. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and fell on the cold cement floor. He felt his breath and heartbeat stopping, while he was chocking with blood and his eyes were filled with tears. Many questions were filling his mind _"Why Miss Petunia? What is happening? What did I do? Miss Petunia... I thought you liked me." _and then all blanked out.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while guys. School keeps me very busy and I was sick lately. I was writing this chapter under a small writer's block and a headache that my flu was causing. I won't be surprised if you find this chapter crappy and boring. *sigh* To tell the truth I don't know when I'll have the chance to do updates on my stories.**

**Please, leave a review.**

**P.S.**** If Rainier born 12 years earlier, does this mean he is Wrak's son?... Nah!**


	11. Three Wishes part 3

**I think you all waited long enough for this chapter, so I decided to finally sit down and write it. *cracks knuckles* Let's skip all the talking and begin! :D**

**Nina: Finally! :D**

**Skip: Enjoy reading! :D **

* * *

**Three Wishes part 3**

Rainier slowly opened his and light fell on his eyes. He blinked few times and sat up on the bed. He was feeling a strong headache and put his hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and murmured "What a weird dream..." he sighed, "I dreamed that-" he was cut off by feeling a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down surprised and saw that he is shirtless and bandaged. He looked around him in panic and noticed that he was in the hospital and still grown up. "That wasn't a dream!"

He was going to think about leaving, when the door to the room opened and Nina walked, but she wasn't wearing her nurse's outfit. Rainier watched as she was coming up to him, while in his mind were spinning different questions _"Why I'm in hospital? Where is Lumpy? Where is Petunia? What Miss Nina is doing here? What happened?"_

His chain of thoughts broke, when he heard her asking in a worried tone "Are you alright? Are you still hurt?"

"I think so... Do you know what happened?" Rainier asked her.

"I found you unconscious at the street and nearby were the bodies of Lumpy and Petunia, it looks like Flippy flipped out again. Sorry if that guy attacked you. I still believe that this maniac must be locked inside an asylum." she said with a bit annoyed tone.

"Why did you help me? There was that poster that said that I'm wanted. To say the truth I don't even know what I did to be a criminal. I should have heard Jinn when he warned me about the wish." Rainier said with his ears drooped down.

The girl tilted her head and asked confused "I don't understand. Can you explain?" Rainier sat and explained everything about the magic lamp and the genie. He even showed a photo, with Lumpy and him as a kid smiling at the camera, to make her believe. "So this is something like an altered world?" she asked.

"Jinn didn't explain, but maybe yes. Do you know anything about my past? Do you know what I did to be a criminal?" this was still bugging him.

"Well, I know that you was living in an orphanage, then made a band and became a popular teenage rock star. You really good at playing electric guitar. A couple of years ago, one day you had a concert here at Happy Tree town. That night you went high on catnip and did 'stuff'." she said almost laughing.

"I'm a rock star!? I can play guitar!? Wait... what stuff did I do?" Rainier asked confused.

"First you robbed the place from all the catnip. Then you put fireworks in some houses and made them explode. After that you took Splendid's, underwear and put them as a flag outside the town's hall. You kicked Handy in his 'privates' in front of Petunia and wanted to make out with her. What else... Oh! You stole one of Sniffles' inventions and turned some people into normal animals, while laughing like a maniac and put fire on the corn field, making the place to flood with popcorn. Also, you shaved off Disco Bear's afro, lured a wild grizzly bear in town and sprayed graffiti."

Rainier's eyes widened "I did all that!?"

"Yes, all that in one night." she said nodding. "Normally catnip can't make someone go so high. But that I suppose happens when you steal catnip from Sniffles' lab."

Rainier started to panic "Oh no! What I'm gonna do! What I'm gonna do! I need to go back to my normal life!"

Someone started to knock the door and Sniffles' voice was heard "Open up this is the police!"

"You need to get out of here quickly! I'll buy you time!" Nina said and walked outside the room.

Rainier quickly put his clothes, while saying "Nothing would happen if I didn't make this stupid wish! Now if I don't find a way to leave the police will catch me and will send me in jail and I'll stay there forever! I want to return to my normal life! I want to be a kid again! I want everything to be like it was before! I wish it!"

After saying the last sentence, the room got covered in purple mist and Jinn's voice echoed "Is that really what you wish?"

"Yes! I want everything to be like it was! I want my old life! I like to be a young manly kitten who is everyone's friend, instead of a very manly, awesome cool guy who is chased by the police! I learned that my life is better like it is and if I want Petunia's love I should try to gain it no matter how long it takes! I learned that I shouldn't play with time! Also, I learned that miss Nina maybe... doesn't have so many cooties after all. I really! I really wish everything to be like it was!" he shouted the last words and then looked ahead of him.

From the mist stepped out Jinn, in his normal clothes, and put his right on Rainier's shoulder. "As you wish Young Master." he said in very calm and mature voice. Jinn disappeared and everything around Rainier started to fade away. He was feeling himself falling endlessly, as everything around him was becoming distant. It was like he was falling freely in a pit with his back and watching the room above him to disappear.

Rainier opened his eyes and found himself leaning on the grass. He looked at his clothes, hands, legs and he even checked his ears. He noticed that he didn't have the bandages anymore and that the pain was gone. He was a kid again.

He hopped up and looked around him. It was sunset already and soon it will be dark outside. Rainer saw the magic lamp lying nearby. He picked it up and began to wipe it, but the genie didn't come out. Rainier continued to wipe the lamp harder, but again nothing happened. He closed his one eye and tried to look inside of it through the opening.

"Are you looking for me?" asked Jinn behind Rainier, startling the little boy.

Rainier looked at the genie and didn't know what to say "Jinn! How did... where... what happened?"

"You just used you third wish Young Master. You returned to your normal life and now it's time for me to go." said the genie smiling.

"Where are you going?" asked Rainier not understanding what the genie meant.

Two suitcases magically appeared next to Jinn and he said to Rainier "Instead of returning to that lamp, I'm planning to go on a vacation and travel around the world!"

"Whoa! You will go all around the world?" asked Rainier amazed.

"Yes, Young Master. First I'm planning to spend some time at my country India, then go my ancestors country Persia, then I'll go to Egypt. Also I plan to go to some islands like Hawaii, Fiji, Bahamas or Paradise Islands. I plan to go to Europe in countries like France, Spain, Greece and Italy. I have to visit Australia, Mexico, Texas, LA, NY and Rio. Now that I think about it I should go to Brazil for the carnival. I'll be sending you cards from my every travel and a small souvenir." the genie said happily.

"Really? That's many places! Do you plan to go even to Atlantis?" the boy asked excited, shocking the genie with that question. Jinn sweat-dropped a little and said nervously "You see Young Master... hehe... I can't go to Atlantis..."

"Why? Because it's under water?" the boy looked confused. The genie laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "Umm... you see... actually I'm prohibited to set a foot there... ehehe..."

"Why you're not allowed to go there?" Rainier asked tilting his head. Jinn turned around and said "Err... Let's just say that... umm... maybe... I'm the reason Atlantis is under water?... hehe..." Before Rainier could say anything, Jinn said rushed "It was nice to meet you Young Master, take care and farewell!" and after that he disappeared with a 'poof' in a purple smoke.

Rainier blinked few times in confuse and he heard someone calling his name "Hey Rainier! What are you doing here?" he turned around to see Destiny coming over him. "Hi Miss Destiny! I was... errr.. just... umm... sleeping here. All by myself."

The girl came over to him and said with a sweet smile "Lumpy is looking over for you. He said that you two planned to go for firefly hunting tonight."

Rainier's eyes widened "I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me Miss Destiny! I'll catch many fireflies tonight, all by myself!" he said happily and skipped off to find Lumpy.

Giggles was at her house brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She thought that she saw her reflection slightly trembling and put her brush down. She came closer to take a better look, nothing seemed out of normal. She moved her hand to touch the mirror with the finger.

In her touch the mirror trembled and did tile waves like the water. She withdrew her hand and looked confused at it. he touched again and the mirror trembled again, it's surface was cold and like it wasn't there. She couldn't express that feeling.

She noticed that the surface moved by itself this time and she leaned to take a better look.

No one heard her screams of terror. Because they weren't heard in this world.

* * *

**This is it! Time for me to go to sleep.**

**Skip: Don't forget to leave a review 0w0**

**Nina: And until next time! Bye!**


	12. Sponges

*running** in circles* The next chapter came and it's gonna be full of craziness!?**

**Nina: Where is Skip?**

***shrugs* Probably got lost again and Ares you know what to say! :D**

**Ares: *rolls eyes* Enjoy reading. **

* * *

**Sponges**

I was a good day outside. Shrapnel, Nina and Shine were walking at the street heading to Skip's house. They planned to go today and watch Mime performing his acrobatic and juggling skills, knowing that there is a big chance that all this will end somehow into a huge disaster accompanied by deaths.

The girls were talking on their way to Skip's home "Skip told me that her spirit rests in peace now and that she will never appear ever again." said Shrapnel to the other two girls.

"Really? That means he is normal now?" asked Shine and Nina chuckled "We are talking about Skip here, he is weird like everyone else in this town."

"Yesterday Sniffles tried to make Nutty and Skip read books." said Shrapnel and Nina looked curious at her "Why so?"

Shrapnel shrugged "I think it's hard for him being a genius and have these two around him. He gave them few books to read, but at least he was kind enough to let them choose."

They arrived outside the house and heard noise inside. There were screams and the sound of something heavy falling down. The girls stared at the door and Shine asked nervously "Should we-" Before she could say her question, Nina swung open the door yelling "Skip! Are you alright in there? Hope you didn't get smashed and died!"

Shrapnel looked at Nina with an expression that was like 'WTF-seriously-dood?'

Inside the house was a total chaos. The furniture was a mess, kitchenware were lying on the floor and many other stuff were either broken or lying aimlessly on the floor too.

"Skip are you in there?" asked Shrapnel. Behind the fallen couch popped out Skip, Bravekit, Rainier and Nutty's heads, wearing some pots on their heads.

"What are you doing there guys? Why all this mess?" asked Nina looking at the living room. Rainier ran up to the girls, clutching the strainer on his head and holding a wooden spoon. "Miss Nina, Miss Shrapnel, Miss Shine! You need to take cover! The sponges might get you!"

The girls looked each in question. Did they heard right? Did he just said 'sponges'?

"Come on! You have to take cover before the sponges manage to kill you." yelled Bravekit behind the couch.

"But don't be afraid, I'll protect you! All by myself!" said Rainier in determined voice.

At this point the girls broke in laughs. "It's not funny!" yelled Bravekit.

"Yes, it's not funny! The sponges are planning to kill us and then take over the world!" yelled Skip, making the girls laugh harder.

"Stop laughing! This is serious! Miss Skip and Nutty read that in a book!" yelled Rainier and the girls kept laughing. At some point Nutty came over to them giggling and started to laugh hyperly.

"Why do you laugh?" asked Shine between laughs.

Nutty kept laughing like crazy "Hahaha! I dunno! Hahaha!"

Skip ran over to them in panic and shook Nina "Stop laughing! We are all in danger!"

"What danger?" she asked, "The sponges of course" Skip replied, making Nina laugh again.

"When you say sponges, you mean the ones that we have to wash dishes?" asked Shrapnel.

"Yes! And the ones under the sea!" said Bravekit.

Nina calmed down from laughing and got serious "Okay guys, the joke ends here. You're saying nonsense and get paranoid for nothing."

"It's not nonsense! Miss Skip read it in a book and as Mister Sniffles says 'books never lie'! Even through his books are boring and have waaaaaaaay to many words." said Rainier. At this Shrapnel and Nina facepalmed.

Shine kneeled in front of Rainier and Bravekit "Come on kids, those crazy stories aren't true. The book was probably written by someone who wanted to joke around."

"Really? You think so?" Asked Bravekit. "Sure! Come on kids I'll take you to your homes and will explain you on the road." said Shine and took Rainier and Bravekit. After Shine left with the kids, Nina and Shrapnel turned to Nutty and Skip. "Guys I hope you understand that there aren't any killer sponges out there." said Shrapnel.

Skip got a stubborn expression "But there are! Sniffles said that books never lie and you won't change my mind!"

Nina tilted her head "Skip, I think you're becoming paranoid again. Like that time with the puppets"

"Those puppets were alive and you know it!" told her Skip.

"Nutty do you believe in this nonsense about sponges?" asked Shrapnel.

Nutty giggled and nodded. Shrapnel waved a lollipop in front of him "Are you still believing?". Nutty shook his head "No, I don't!", he snatched the lollipop and run off.

Skip huffed "Candy-loving traitor."

"I think we should send you to a therapist to check on you. You might actually have a paranoia again and that's a little worrying." said Nina in thought.

Skip wanted to protest and looked at Shrapnel, who gave him a look that was like 'Please-for-me?'. The boy sighed and nodded.

***At the therapist***

Inside the office was sitting Lumpy in a large comfy lounge chair. He was wearing a brown suit, a fake beard and glasses, like they would actually make him any smarter. Skip was there sitting on a chair across him. Nina and Shrapnel left Skip in the office with Lumpy and were waiting outside.

"So ummm... Skip. Tell me why you're here?" asked Lumpy, trying to have a professional voice.

"Can we please skip that part? You know why I'm here, we already told you what's going on, you perfectly know who I am and let's start the session already."

Lumpy rubbed his beard "Fine girl, uhhh...", Skip facepalmed at this and Lumpy didn't pay attention, since he was busy staring at the ceiling "...a question. Do you think that you have paranoia?"

Skip scratched his head and let a small nervous laugh "No, I don't think so. I might just overreacted to the book's tellings."

"I see, I see... uhhh now I'll show you some pictures and you will tell me what you see." Lumpy stood up, took some pictures from his desk, almost three down a small cactus that was there and sat back to his chair. "Now tell me what you see." He showed Skip a picture of three green sponges.

Skip's ear slightly twitched "I see sponges."

"Wrong! Don't you see? Those are cabbages." pointed out Lumpy like it was something obvious, only to get a weird look from the cat. The moose changed picture and the new on had blue dolphin-shaped sponge "Tell me what you see here?"

Skip tilted his head "A sponge that looks like dolphin."

"Wrong! This is a fishy!" said Lumpy rubbing his beard and getting a weird look from Skip again. "I think you have a problem Skip. Now, tell me what you see." He began to change the pictures.

"A pile of sponges."

"It's a pack of candy-pillow-thingies with holes."

"A sponge with holes that look like a villain's face?"

"Don't you see? It's an evil doctor!"

"Sponges inside a chest?"

"Duh! It's a treasure chest filled with uhh... rotten pudding."

"This is a photo of you wearing only your underwear and blond wig."

"That's not it, this is-" Lumpy looked at the picture and hid it behind him "Uhh... nevermind." He continued to change the pictures, showing more sponges"

"Many purple sponges"

"Those are grapes"

"A yellow sponge."

"It's a peanut."

"A pink ce, sponge."

"It's an ugly berry!"

"A brown sponge."

"This is shit!" yelled Lumpy and Skip facepalmed. "What you see now Skip?" asked Lumpy, showing a picture of Spongebob.

"A yellow cartoon sponge with face and square pants?"

"No! This is Leonardo DiCaprio!" said Lumpy flailing hands. Skip's left eye slightly twitched. "Let's go to the next uhhh... therapy. I'll say a word and you will say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Okay, this doesn't sound bad." said Skip. "Ummm... first word 'sponges'.", "Evil" Skip replied, Lumpy thought for few seconds the next word "Evil", Skip got a bored expression "Sponges. You know what? This isn't working."

Lumpy rubbed his beard and nodded, trying to have a serious expression "True, true. That leads us to nowhere." He stood up, went out of the office and returned holding a sponge. "Tell me, what you see."

"It's just a sponge." said Skip and Lumpy nodded "See girl? You said it. It's just a sponge. It's not evil."

Skip was silent for a moment. What Lumpy said, actually made freaking sense! Where is a recording tape or a camera when you need it? The boy scratched his head "I guess."

"And since they are not evil, they don't want to kill you or take over the world." said Lumpy in professional voice, still brushing his fake beard.

"If I say 'yes', can I get out of here?" Skip asked and the moose nodded. "Then yes! Okay, bye!" saying this, he ran out of the office, leaving Lumpy to proceed what just happened.

***Somewhere else***

Lifty returned home after going to the store and 'borrow' some groceries. Since he was the younger twin, much to Lifty's displease, Shifty tends to send him to do stuff like this. Earlier, they were arguing over this, in the end they played 'rock-paper-scissors', the loser went to the store. "Hey Shift! I came back! Next time go by yourself if you want a freaking beer, chips or something." called out Lifty. There was no response from his brother.

The raccoon placed the groceries on the table "Hey Shifty! I said that I came back!". He didn't get any response again. That was weird, Shifty usually would be sitting on the couch, waiting for him to return. Well, except if he fell asleep or died somehow while he wasn't around.

There was no sign of Shifty in the living room, nor in the kitchen. Lifty went to check their room, maybe he decided to take a nap there or at least left him a note saying that he went somewhere.

There ws no one in the room and there wasn't any kind of note. Lifty noticed something on the floor, right in front of their mirror. It was Shifty's fedora. He picked it up and looked around. He knew that this wasn't a good sign.

* * *

**AAAAAAND DONE! End of this chapter, Sorry if it's not that good, I'm kinda rusty at writing. This chapter was mostly for some laughs.**

**Skip: Don't forget to leave a review! They are greatly appreciated. 0w0**


End file.
